Dragon master: Naruto Uzumaki
by Whisper Yoyo
Summary: When the Kyuubi was sealed inside of Naruto Uzumaki, it came with some extra baggage from an outside source. 6 years later, Naruto is contacted by a dragon messenger and given a task by Ahmya, the Black Rain, to help prevent a future disaster. With her help, the help of the dragons, and a few extra hands, Naruto will set the Elemental world ablaze. My first original fic. YAY!
1. Letter from the Black Rain

**[October 10, day of the Kyuubi attack]**

 ** _"Is that the boy?"_  
** A feminine voice filled with authority but also wisdom sounded off as she watched what was going on down below.

 _"Hai, Ahmya-sama."_  
A male voice answered her.

 _ **"Hmm."**_  
The now named Ahmya rubbed her chin with a blackened finger as she watched what was going on right now.

A baby was being born by a redheaded woman who was dying after the Kyuubi was ripped from her. The boys father was dealing with said fox and was preparing to seal it away inside of his own child in the hopes that he will be seen as a hero to the bigots and hypocrites of his village.

 _ **"How foolish."**_  
Ahmya spoke out in an amused yet bored tone as she saw the blond haired man make the deal with the Shinigami in hopes of stopping the fox.  
 _ **"Hawk."**_  
She spoke out to the male voice bowing before her.

 _"Hai Ahmya-sama?"_  
The now named Hawk answered her.

 _ **"I want you to report to me everything on this boy for the next six years."**_  
Ahmya ordered him as she stood from her throne to watch everything unfold with the older blond.  
 _ **"Replace the boys father's soul with your own and stay with him no matter what the cost. In time, we will act accordingly."**_  
She turned her head and looked to the bowing male voice with black tears in her eyes.  
 _ **"Now go, before the Shinigami finishes."**_

Hawk stood quickly and leaped from high above where they were. He made a nose dive towards the sealing process just as it was concluding. This time, everything would change, and this boy would be the one to change it.

* * *

 **[Konoha, night time, 6 years later]**

"Another day- ow- another beating."  
A small, blond haired boy with tan skin and three whisker marks on both of his cheeks grunts out in pain.

He stood on wobbly legs as he leaned on a wall in an alley way, desperately trying not to pass out from the pain and the blood loss. He was a wreck right now. His clothes were torn near to shreds, exposing his malnourished body to the elements, he was covered in bruises and cuts and even had a few holes from where he was stabbed at all over his body. To anyone who would be passing by, they would swear that the condition he was in should mean he was in a hole six feet under. This boy, only six years of age, was one Naruto Uzumaki, the village pariah and punching bag of the people of Konoha. He didn't know why or for what reason, but ever since he could remember, he was treated terribly by the people of this village. When he was in the orphanage, he was purposely neglected by every adult there and was even beaten on by a few of them. Just so you know, that's an infant to the time he was three this was going on. That was when he was tossed out of said orphanage to fend for himself for three years. Only recently was he given an apartment by the Hokage and even then the old bastard gave him the shittiest apartment out in this village. Hell, most of the time Naruto didn't even stay in that building and just hung around on rooftops to sleep at.

Anyway, Naruto was slowly making his way out of the alley where he had been once again the victim of another viscous mob beating. Despite his lack of an education and the constant flak he got from other adults whenever he asked 'why', Naruto wasn't stupid. It didn't take him all that long to put two and two together whenever any of the mobs called him 'demon' and that his birthday was on the exact same day as the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He figured out that he was somehow connected to the fox by some means or another. Topped with the fact that he has whiskers on his cheeks and heals faster than a normal person should, and the blond figured out that he must have something to do with the demon fox on a much closer means.

As Naruto was walking along the village and to one of his favorite rooftops to sleep at, he noticed that there was something off in the distance that he caught out of the corner of his eye. He looked to his left and saw some sort of small, glowing thing slithering away into a bush. The thing had a teal or most likely aqua like color to it and had some kind of scales on it to boot. Naruto, letting his curiosity get the better of him as always, walked after the glowing thing.

As he went into the bushes, he could see the thing slithering into an alley way. Naruto followed it and instantly recognized that this was one of the alleys he was beaten up in by some other kids and their parents. That was a pretty bad memory for the blond. He remembered that for the most part, there were four kids and three parents. One kid with onyx colored eyes and dark hair, the other with pale eyes and some weird green markings on his forehead, and the last boy being some kid with red markings down the sides of his cheek. The boys' father's were no different than their kids, just hitting harder for some reason or another.

Naruto was taken out of those thoughts when he saw the glowing 'snake' slither away once more up a drainage pipe. Naruto sighed as he really wanted to know just what this thing was, so he did the only logical move in this situation. He climbed the drainage pipe despite his already healing injuries. He made it halfway up when one of the deep cuts to his body reopened from the climb. Naruto, on instinct and from the pain, clutched his side tightly with his free hand in the hopes of dulling the pain. He had completely forgotten to hold onto the pipe and began to slip off.

"OH CRAP!"  
He shouted as he was about to crash onto the concrete ground hard.

As he was falling, he recalled a similar moment in his life when he was thrown out of the orphanage. More specifically, out of the third story window and onto the hard ground. He had somehow survived that fall by some miracle, but for some reason or another, he felt like this time would be drastically different. For some unexplainable reason, he felt like this time he would fall and not be able to get back up. That he would finally meet his end and finally be free for the first time in his life. He closed his eyes and had a small smile on his bruised face as he was quickly approaching the hard ground below.

 _"I guess this is it."_  
He said to himself as he waited for the pain to wrack his body and end his six years of suffering.

But it never came. Opening his eyes, Naruto saw the bright 'snake' was wrapped around his body and holding him snug within its scaly body. Now that it was closer, Naruto got a much better look at it. It was no snake. It had slitted eyes and scales all over its body like a snake should, but it also had small arms and wings on its back. The scales were a bright aqua blue color that may look hard at first glance, but to Naruto it was the first soft object he had ever felt in his short life. The eyes were a very interesting color. The eye as a whole was a deep crimson color with teal pupils and a black slitted iris. The very arms of the creature were the same color as well as the rest of it, but it had some sort of black kanji for 'seal' on it's right arm. The wings were also the same color and had similar kanji on each wing. The one on the right meaning 'message', the one on the left meaning 'speed'.

"What the-"  
Naruto started before he was pulled up like he was feather and brought up to the roof.

Once he landed on the roof, he immediately collapsed from the pain to his side. Without wasting any time, the strange snake like thing with wings once again wrapped itself around the blond protectively. For a few seconds Naruto felt the wounds all around him begin to heal faster than he had ever healed before. After the creature finished, it unwrapped itself from the boy and smiled at him with its fairly shaped, rounded face and head.

 _"There we go."_  
It spoke.

.  
WAIT, WHAT!?

That was about Naruto's reaction as he stared at the creature, mouth agape and all.  
"Y-Y-Y-You t-t-talk?"  
He was eventually able to stutter out.

The creature laughed at the boys reaction for a bit. His voice sounded child like and his laugh sounded only a little bit older than Naruto's voice. Soon after recomposing himself -er- itself, the creature looked at Naruto with a smile still adorning his scaly features.  
 _"Yep. I can talk, among other things as well, Naruto-kun."_

Naruto gasped a bit at hearing this.  
"Wait a sec. You know my name?"

The creature nodded while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.  
 _"Yeah. I was kinda assigned to find you and hand you this."_

The creature's right wing kanji started to glow a black color and it brought the wing to its right arm. The seal kanji glowed and a scroll poofed out of the wing. Naruto was amazed at this, yet had no idea what was going on.

 _"Here you go Naruto-kun."_  
The creature handed the scroll over to the boy, who reluctantly took it, and smiled again.  
 _"Ahmya-sama will most definitely be pleased by you, Naruto-kun."_

Naruto raised an eyebrow.  
"Ahmya-sama? Who's that? and how do you know my name? Just what are you?"

The creature smiled a big, sharp tooth smile and expanded its wings. Said wings only being the size of a normal sized table.  
 _"Just prick your finger on the scroll and everything will be revealed to you Naruto-kun. Promise."_

And before the blond could question, the creature took off from the roof at breakneck speeds far away from the boy's line of sight. Naruto continued to try and search for the strange creature that gave him said scroll, but it was pointless at this point.

The blond sighed and looked to the scroll in his hands. It was a pretty normal looking scroll all things considered, so with a shrug, Naruto bit his hand hard to draw blood. When he did, he quickly made it drop onto the scroll and watched as it unraveled in his hands. In it were three things along with a message written in it. The first thing was normal sized black book with the kanji written in white saying 'Seals' on it and the title 'Your own seals' written below the kanji. The second thing was a black chained necklace with some sort of strange looking eye attached to it. The object was a kind of tear dropped shaped and made out of some kind of stone that kept changing color in the light. Those colors mainly being emerald, sapphire blue, red-orange, violet, an amber yellow, a clear white, and deep black. The last object was a sword and its sheath. The sword was ordinary at first glance, but when taking a closer look at it, you could see red-orange seals all along the blade. Not only that, but this sword was no ordinary sword. It was a Muramasu blade. The handle of the blade was completely black with white wrappings all around it in a crude fashion, the pommel was connected to the blade and shaped like a dragons mouth with deep emerald eyes, and finally the blade was the same color as the eyes of the dragon. The edge of the blade being a different and lighter shade of blue than the rest of the blade. The sheath was a deep violet color with an eye similar to the one on the pommel hanging off the very tip, only this one was an amber yellow instead of emerald.

"Whoa."  
Naruto said to himself as he held the sword in his small hands.  
"Man, the Hokage is gonna have a field day when he sees all of this."

Naruto was a little hesitant on showing the old monkey any of this, since said old man wasn't really that great towards our blond friend here. Always constantly neglecting him and showing no real sadness when Naruto was thrown out of the orphanage rather forcefully and the boy came out and told him about the abuse. The Hokage, being called 'The Professor' for some reason or another, didn't even give one thought to the blond for two whole years after he was thrown out. The only reason he even gave Naruto that shitty apartment was so that the boy would stop pestering him. That much Naruto knew for a fact. Not only would the Hokage have a field day with this, but so would the council. Practically all of them hated Naruto for some reason involving the fox and wanted nothing more than to have said boy killed for any reason at all.

Naruto sighed at the thought of losing these items to that old man and those bitter council members, until he read the scroll himself. Despite being only six and having no formal education, Naruto self taught himself how to read when he would overhear the adults at the orphanage teaching other kids and not involving him.

 _"Dear Naruto-kun,_

 _I'm glad that you were able to receive my gifts. If you are wondering just who the one that gave these to you is, well he is my loyal messenger, Ruby. He is a young Amphiptere dragon, and yes I said dragon. Many of my followers are of the dragon clan, a long thought dead clan in the summoning world for aiding me over a millennia ago. That's 1000 years just so you know, and more specifically 1,879 years ago._

 _Anyway, I'm getting off topic. My name is Ahmya, the Black Rain, and I've been watching you ever since you were born six years ago. Before you ask, yes I know who your parents are and will reveal them to you in due time, but for now, I need you to become stronger. I have given you three things that you must guard at all cost._

 _The first is a book on how to make seals. Trust me, it'll be very useful later on in your life. It also has a few ninjuutsu, kenjuutsu which you definitely will need to know, and knowledge that you can use in the world. That knowledge contains things like known clans of both your village and other villages all around, that'll be very useful I guarantee it, all the known and even long forgotten bloodlines of the world, and even the most influential people of the past and the present._

 _The second gift I gave you is a charm that contains the elements within it. And when I say elements, I mean all of them with each having it's own color._  
 _Emerald - Wind_  
 _Red-Orange - Fire_  
 _Sapphire - Water_  
 _Violet - Earth_  
 _Amber Yellow - Lightning_  
 _White - Light_  
 _and Black - Darkness_  
 _The charm will allow you to have control over those elements to a certain extent until you can master them all on your own._

 _The last gift is a special Muramasu blade. Each individual color representing an element. The blade is forged in the very fires of Yami's world and carved out of the very soul of an ancient Wyrm dragon. That blade along with its seals will help you in your training, so don't lose it._

 _Also, don't trust anybody within Konohagakure no Sato. The reason they call you demon and want to kill you is because -and this is gonna shock you a bit so don't freak out and tell anybody this okay- you are the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune Naruto-kun. I will explain when I see you before you start the academy, though by then you should already be at about high Chunin to low Jounin level by that time. So I'll see you in a few years, okay?_

 _P.S., do not, and I mean DO NOT show your true strength to these 'people'. They will see it as a reason to stunt your growth even harder or even worse, kill you. And I don't feel like leveling an entire village just yet, so try to keep a mask of stupidity or something._

 _See ya soon Naruto-kun._

 _Ahmya."_

Naruto was completely taken aback by what he just read. Who was this 'Ahmya' person? Why did she give him these things? Did he seriously have a conversation with a dragon not too long ago? Just what the hell is going on around here?

 _"It is quite simple really Naruto-kun."_  
A new male voice rung in the boys ears.

Naruto looked around, frantically searching for the source of the voice only to see no one.  
"Uh... hello?"

 _"Hi there."_  
The voice said again in a friendly tone.

"Okay then."  
Naruto started with raised eyebrow.  
"Who are you, and where are you?"

The voice started to chuckle a bit before answering him.  
 _"My name is Hawk. I am one of Ahmya-sama's loyal followers and was assigned to you when the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed inside of you."_  
Naruto continued to look around for this 'Hawk' only to find that he wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
 _"I am not around you little one. I am inside of your body. More specifically, the seal on your stomach. I reside with the fox spirit inside of you and regulate his influence upon you such as his healing capabilities and his chakra. I am here to help train you until Ahmya-sama comes to you with her mission for you."_

"Mission?"  
Naruto asked Hawk.  
"What mission, and are you also a dragon like Ruby is?"

Hawk chuckled a bit before answering.  
 _"Yes, I am a dragon as well. A Wyvern to be exact. And Ahmya-sama's mission will be made clear in due time."_  
Hawk answered the boy without diving too much information out all at once.  
 _"Now then, gather your things and head to the forest so I can begin your training. We have a lot to do Naruto-kun, and much to discuss."_

Naruto sighed at not getting the answers he wanted, but had his resolve. He may not know what's going on now or why this is happening to him, but one things for sure, he wanted to become stronger. If this is what he had to do to get stronger, than this is what he shall do.

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys think? It's just something I wanted to write down when I had the time to. I'm really obsessed with mythical beings like dragons, and wanted to write something involving them in the world of Naruto.**_

 _ **Just for disclosure, Ahmya is not a goddess. Anymore.**_

 _ **Bye-bye.**_


	2. Getting into the academy

**[Hokage tower, the next day]**

The Hokage of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was currently sitting at his desk doing the bane of his existence: Paperwork. All of the glorious paperwork. He was going through the current problems and complaints within the village right now. Mostly just some civil complaints and a few political issues that would have to be addressed, but the one thing that was always a constant that made the old man groan in annoyance was the blond Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. The old man was getting very sick and tired of seeing these complaints of the boy entering a store, trying to talk to children on a playground, waving at them, and even just walking down the damn street. It annoyed the Hokage not because it was all complaints of the boy basically doing nothing, but because he was getting really sick of seeing that evil demons name over and over again. When he was born, Hiruzen's wife was the one to help deliver him into this world. On that same day six years ago, the Kyuubi attacked and Hiruzen's wife was among the first casualties in the destruction it caused. Hiruzen has held a deep hatred for the boy that he himself viewed as the Kyuubi reincarnated, and he made sure that these first six years of the boys life were miserable. This was to ensure that Danzo's plan to turn the boy into Konoha's ultimate weapon would be full-proof. All he needed to do was monitor the boy and watch for any changes in behavior, be 'nice' to him despite how sick it made him, and inform the council so they could make his life harder. Giving him false hope was another thing since the boy would shout to the high heavens that he would be the next Hokage and all. Oh how wrong was he.

Hiruzen sighed as he finally finished his paperwork and pulled out his crystal ball to check on the demon brat. He wasn't all to surprised to see that the boy was walking through the village with that stupid grin on his face, but he knew that the boy was usually like this no matter what. Something did catch his eye though. A few things to be exact. One was that he knew Naruto was attacked last night and that the Anbu stationed to watch reported some serious injuries, yet Naruto looked completely fine now. Much faster than usual. It would always take a few days minimum for him to heal fully because of that demon. The second thing was the necklace hanging from his neck. It was something he had never seen before on the boy and had no idea who in the hell would give him such an expensive gift like that. Unless it was triggered to kill him at some point, which would ruin all of he and Danzo's plans for the future.

"I'll have to keep a special set of eyes on this boy for now."  
Hiruzen spoke to himself as he was already thinking of the best candidate to watch the boy.

* * *

 **[Five years later]**

Naruto had woken up from his very nice sleep and yawned. Today was the day he would finally meet Ahmya-sama and learn the truth about his mission. True to his word, he kept up his mask of stupidity and dream of becoming Hokage up while secretly training with Hawks guidance. It was very difficult at first once Hawk pointed out an Anbu with the sharingan eyes watching him and the old man doing the same through a crystal ball, but Naruto always found a way. Especially when he broke into the Hokage tower and copied a few techniques from the forbidden scroll of sealing. One of his better moves was the Shadow Clone juutsu. It made training and getting away from those obnoxious prying eyes a lot easier. Shadow Clones also made it easier to get out of the village to see if he could get any allies, which he did.

Naruto stood up from his bed and stretched himself as he did every day. He had also changed physically though these five years training under hawk. He was taller now, about 5'6'' for an elven year old, a peak physical body with mostly just muscle all around, and he even had his hair smoothed out now and going to his shoulder blades. All in all, with the intense training he did, the better eating habits, and the Shadow Clones to boot, Naruto was in tip top shape. Combine that with his enhanced senses and reflexes and he was a force to be reckon with.

After he was finished stretching, he went over to his bathroom and took a quick shower followed by making breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs and sausages. While he was eating, a familiar voice resounded in his head.

 **"Hey kit."**  
The demonic sound of the Kyuubi no Kitsune spoke up in an amused tone.

 _"What's up Kyuubi?"_  
Naruto spoke through the mental link he had with his tenant and sensei.

 **"You ready for when she shows up?"**  
The demon fox at first was enraged at the idea of having Hawk suppress his influence so heavily and made it his goal to eventually kill the dragon and be free. But after sitting down and talking to both Naruto and Hawk, the fox made a deal with the two of them. He would be free whenever Naruto died and have a much better mindscape than at the time, and in exchange he would teach Naruto how to use his chakra at will up to five tails worth.

 _"Yep."_  
Naruto answered as he got dressed. His wardrobe had also changed. No longer wearing too much orange now. Instead, he put on a pair of black cargo shorts, a red sweater with dark orange sleeves, black ninja shoes, and of course his necklace.  
 _"I can't wait to see what she teaches me. Hey, Hawk-sensei."_

 _"I'm here."_  
Hawk answered in a joyed tone.  
 _"It is time to enter the academy and meet Ahmya-sama, Naruto-kun."_

"Right."  
Naruto spoke up as he left his apartment.

As he was walking down the road to the Hokage tower, he could already hear the people, both civilians and shinobi alike, already whispering about him. It was no secret to Naruto that everyone hated him and no matter what he did, that wouldn't change. His 'dream' of being Hokage one day was no longer within his mind and instead his new dream was to help the world in anyway he could. Starting off with the remaining Jinchuuriki.

His thoughts were interrupted when a kunai came whizzing towards his neck. Using his enhanced reflexes, Naruto easily caught the kunai by the handle and looked in the direction of where it was thrown from. There, he saw a few boys with shocked expressions at that reaction time he had. Naruto remembered these boys from back then when they would beat him up in the park. The Hyuuga was easy to pick out with his eyes like that, same with the Uchiha since he was the last of his clan and treated like royalty. There was also a Nara, an Akamichi, an Inuzuka and two girls. One with blond hair, clearly a Yamanaka, and another with pink. They all looked at their old punching bag in sheer surprise as he easily caught the kunai and was looking in their direction.

"I think you lost this."  
Naruto said with a smirk as he tossed the kunai back at them and it landed on the ground in front of the Nara.

Naruto didn't waste anymore time as he continued on towards the tower with a big smile on his face. He knew this wouldn't be the last time he would see the group of mainly clan heirs again, but that didn't matter to him as he knew today would be a new day.

* * *

 **[Hokage's office, minutes later]**

Naruto was able to finally get into the building since every ninja was trying to stop him. Now, Naruto had already gotten an earful from Hawk about showing his reflexes to that group of kids, so the blond knew he shouldn't show anymore now.

When he was finally allowed in, Naruto went to the Hokage and smiled to him.  
"Hey there Ji-Ji."

The old Hokage put up a fake smile at the kind gesture, silently hating being called the boys grandfather.  
"Ah, Naruto-kun."  
He kept up the fake joy of seeing the boy, completely unaware that Naruto already knew of his hatred towards him.  
"What can I do for you today?"

Naruto kept up his mask, already knowing that the old man was trying to find out why Naruto had changed his look so drastically.  
"Well, it's been five years and I'm of that age. Soooo, I was hoping that I could enter into the ninja academy this year."

Hiruzen knew this day would come. After all, he did say to Naruto all those years ago that he could enter the academy when he was of age. Damn promise he had no choice to make. With an internal sigh, Hiruzen kept his fake smile and spoke up.  
"Of course Naruto-kun. Just know that the life of a ninja is a difficult one. No place for a child. You will have to mature yourself and become a great ninja."  
He was trying his hardest to get the boy to train terribly and get himself hurt so much that it'll be easier to attach an obedience seal on him.

Naruto smiled at the old man.  
"No problem! I'll be the best ninja ever! Believe it!"

And with that, Naruto left the old mans office. Said old man was very suspicious about a few things, but decided to put it off for now in favor of reading a certain orange book of his.

Naruto left the tower and walked along the street with that smile plastered on his face. Most people looking at him had either thought he was planning to kill them all and do it with a smile, or some of the more smarter ones deduced that he talked to the Hokage about something. Those smarter ones being shinobi for the most part. They had a feeling that the resident demon had somehow wormed his way into getting into the ninja academy. If that was the case, then they would only hope that the blond demon brat would fail miserably.

Naruto could tell that he was being watched by many interested individuals. He knew of how the old man would watch him through his silly crystal ball, or the Anbu tailing him on his orders, or even the Root Anbu sent by Danzo to do the same. It was easy for the blond to know they were there with his senses and training, so getting away from them was also a simple thing as well. After all, he had been doing it for five years without them even noticing.

Naruto went to the Ichiraku ramen stand though first since he was hungry. He already knew long ago that they were poisoning his ramen every time. Despite that though, their efforts were in vain since both Hawk and Kyuubi would just destroy the poison the moment it enter his stomach. Naruto went in and ordered ten bowls of ramen all of varying flavors. The Ichiraku's put up their front for him and 'happily' obliged, making sure to double the poison and add other things into in hopes of avenging their wife/mother. Naruto ate all the ramen without a moments hesitation, savoring the taste and flavor while also noticing how both Teuchi and Ayame were looking at him in disbelief. True to his mask, he smiled to them, paid for the food and left them to seethe at another failed attempt at ending his life. Deciding that now was the perfect time, Naruto went to his apartment and waited for a few minutes for those prying eyes to leave. When they did, he made a shadow clone to take his place and then left through a secret compartment that he made a few years ago. This led him towards the back of the building and into an alleyway. He henged into a middle aged man with brown hair and left, knowing exactly where to go to finally meet her.

It took Naruto a little time to slip past most of the shinobi without drawing in too much attention, but soon enough he was at the gates leading out of the village. Using his own speed and really good timing with the two guards, Naruto was able to slip past them with no problem. Now outside of the village once more, he made his way towards the meeting place to finally meet Ahmya:

Uzushiogakure.

* * *

 _ **Yay! New chapter out. Next one is when our blond hero finally gets to meet the Black Rain herself, Ahmya.**_

 _ **Bye-bye.**_


	3. Meeting Ahmya

**[Where we left off]**

Naruto dropped the henge and was taking off towards the meeting place. He was beyond excited to finally meet Ahmya, especially with the stories that Hawk told him of her. How she was the leader of the dragon clan and a former Goddess as well. How she commanded her loyal followers to eradicate evil without a moments hesitation or even a hint of mercy. How to her enemies, she was the most merciless being on the planet, but to her allies she was a gentle and fair leader. Hawk never told Naruto the reason why she was a former Goddess though. He said that only she would say why.

Naruto tore through the trees at high speeds, looking like a red and blond blur in the process. He used this exact same same speed when he went to recruit others for his future mission. They were all in their places as they simply waited for the signal to arrive. Uzu was about a three day run from Konoha, but Naruto made it there in only a few hours.

He arrived at the gates of his ancestor's homeland and smiled as he took a deep breath.  
"Here we go."  
He said to himself as he went inside.

 **"You know where to go kit."**  
The Kyuubi spoke up from Naruto's mind, which was now a lush valley with a waterfall to boot.

"Right."  
The blond answered the demon fox with conviction in his voice.

Naruto closed his eyes and 'searched' for the energy that Ahmya would emit once she arrives. The spike would alert many all around the world, especially Naruto's allies. From snakes hiding in the grass to old beings living in the shadows, everyone would feel this energy spike, and there would be very heavy consequences for this.

Almost as if on Que, the spike in energy surged at the center of the destroyed village. Naruto felt it and looked up to see black rain coming down from the sky onto the area. After a few seconds, the rain stopped and Naruto rushed over to see her in the flesh for the first time ever. And boy was he not disappointed.

Ahmya stood at a very impressive height of around seven feet, maybe with a few more inches to her. She had pale teal skin that seemed to be flowing with visible energy. Her hair was long with a deep onyx like color to it, but what was very interesting about it was the fact that it was actually made of water. It flowed on top of her head like water while keeping it's shape and position. Her body was covered by a long, black kimono with teal trims around the bottom and the sleeves. It was torn slightly around the legs, giving her more mobility than normal kimono's. She didn't wear anything on her feet. She had a heart shaped face that had pitch blacked out eyes, black lips, and a tattoo of a black dragon that was wrapped around. Speaking of dragons, a familiar, teal blue dragon was perched on her right shoulder.

"Ruby."  
Naruto spoke up, nodding to the Amphiptere dragon. Ruby nodded back to him.

 _"Hey there Naruto-kun."_  
Ruby started with a smile.  
 _"Long time, no see."_

Naruto nodded to him before turning his attention to the former Goddess and bowing.  
"It's nice to finally meet you, Ahmya-sama."  
He said in as polite a way as possible.

Ahmya smiled to him before kneeling to his level. Naruto looked up to her as she placed her hand on top of his head and rubbed it gently.  
 _ **"I finally get to see you in person after all these years."**_  
Naruto smiled warmly to her at least till she brought her hand back quickly. She looked to the west and scowled.  
 _ **"As much I would like to relax before heading out, we need to leave."**_

Naruto nodded and was prepared to make a run for it, but that was before he saw Ahmya make a hand sign he was unfamiliar with and a Wyvern dragon appeared in a puff of black smoke. The dragon was big enough for a few people of different sizes, not to mention it had gray scales and clear wings to it. Ahmya climbed onto its back and patted it's side with a smile before motioning to Naruto to get on. He obliged and climbed up the dragon, sitting in front of Ahmya. The dragon spread its wings and took off into the air at high speeds. While he was doing that, the black water from Ahmya's entrance and energy dissipated into steam and left no traces of anyone being there. Good for them, as a few groups of Iwa nin showed up first to see just what in the hell that energy was all about.

High in the air, above the clouds even, Naruto and Ahmya were riding the gray dragon away from Uzu. Naruto was excited about this whole thing as he had never been this high before. The air smelled amazing and the sight of the clear sky above the clouds was a spectacle to the boy. Ahmya couldn't help but smile and how awe inspired he was with everything right now.

 _ **"Naruto-kun."**_  
She started, getting his attention.  
 _ **"Right now, the world is on a tipping point."**_

"A tipping point?"  
He asked her in confusion.

 _ **"Yes. Between peace and chaos."**_  
Ahmya continued on.  
 _ **"There are forces who would bring about chaos to the world as we know it. Some that can be dealt with with ease, others, too powerful by mortal means. One of those people is a man thought long dead by everyone, myself included. Madara Uchiha."**_

"Madara Uchiha?"  
Naruto started, remembering that name from his studies.  
"But I thought he died decades ago."

 _ **"So did I, yet he's still here."**_  
Ahmya continued with a sigh.  
 _ **"The Uchiha's. A gift says many, a mistake says I."**_

"A mistake?"

 _ **"Yes. Long ago, before the tailed beast were split from the Juubi, the Rikudou Sennin defeated it, there was a being that was the sole reason for the creation of the bloodlines that you know now."**_  
Ahmya started.  
 _ **"She was the one responsible for the creation of Senju clan, Uzumaki clan, Hyuuga clan, and unfortunately the Uchiha clan. I was there when she did that. I warned her that the forth would bring chaos and corruption to the world of mortals, and that she should allow me and my dragons to destroy said clan. But she didn't listen. Instead, she used this as a means to nearly kill me. Foolish woman."**_

As they continued to fly, Naruto could see the Wave village. He knew that they were getting closer to Konoha.

 _ **"Anyway."**_  
Ahmya continued after a sigh.  
 _ **"Madara Uchiha is trying to cause destruction on a colossal scale. The Uchiha are power hungry people who will do anything to attain it, but Madara simply wants to destroy the world to recreate in his own image. With the Uchiha as the one true rulers of the world with him as its leader. Childish really."**_

"So you need me to stop him Ahmya-sama?"  
Naruto asked her with resolve in his voice and determination in his eyes.

Ahmya was taken aback by this for a second as she knew that he would definitely be the one to fulfill the prophesy.  
 ** _"If only it were that simple Naruto-kun."_**  
She started as she looked down to the village of Wave and saw how poorly it's people were living like. It disgusted her that humans could do this to themselves, yet she knew that there was really no way to stop this cruelty without the will of the people to do what's right. She looked back to Naruto.  
 _ **"What I need you to do Naruto-kun, is to grow stronger. I shall help you in achieving strength and have you sign the dragon contract for the time being. You will also need to gather strong allies to help you fight the enemy that will tip the balance between peace and chaos. I will help you in any way that I can, but for now, this is where you get off."**_

Naruto cocked his head to the side before Ahmya pushed him off and onto the top of a mountain. Naruto looked around and saw that he was back in Konoha, more precisely, on top of the Hokage mountain.

 ** _"Now then."_**  
Ahmya continued on.  
 _ **"I think it's time I tell you your heritage."**_

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, then next one will have some action in it from the Academy. I know, I didn't give much info on Ahmya, but a few things you can get from this chapter. Ahmya has been around since before the Juubi was formed.**_

 _ **See ya soon. Bye-bye.**_


	4. Flashback City, son

**_Just so ya'll know, I'm gonna be like Barry Allen a little bit and mess with the time line for this chapter. I don't know much on the actual Naruto time line, so don't get too upset when I do mess with it._**

 ** _Okay? Okay! Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **[Council meeting, an hour later]**

Right now, the council of Konoha were in a frenzy. They had felt that surge of energy earlier and had their own theories on it. Some thought that it was somebody with immense power foolishly releasing it in the world. Some thought that maybe it was something involving Orochimaru and one of or even both the other Sannin fighting each other with their summons. Whatever it was, the elders and shinobi council wanted to send a group to investigate. Hiruzen was adamant at first, but eventually saw that this could be an opportunity to see just what was going on exactly, and since the source was in Uzushiogakure, all the more sweeter.

While this was going on, Naruto had just got back to his apartment to rest for his first day at the academy tomorrow. What Ahmya told him was very eye opening. He figured that there would've been some kind of connection between him and the forth Hokage, I mean when he read the profile in his book and saw a picture of the man, he just felt that they had to be related. To know now that he was the son of the forth was pretty cool in Naruto's opinion. He was even told of his mother and her now near extinct clan back and how there were only a small handful of Uzumaki's left. Naruto took this as his personal mission to find and reunite these lost Uzumaki's in order to reform the clan to its former glory. It would take time, but for his mother's family, it would be worth it.

Naruto stealthily entered his apartment through his secret compartment like before and dispelled the clone in his bed. After he did that, Naruto changed into his sleepwear, hid his possessions like always under the floorboards, and went to sleep. He was ready for tomorrow, especially when he knew Ahmya would be around the village for him.

* * *

 **[The next day, dawn]**

Naruto was sleeping soundly in his bed, dreaming of becoming a great warrior someday when he smelled something burning. He quickly opened his eyes as he thought that the villagers finally went off the deep end and wanted him dead in the worst way possible. Naruto got out of bed and was about to rush out his room. However, that moment of panic changed to confusion once Naruto heard a few familiar voices out in his kitchen.

"I told you that it would burn."  
The familiar and soft voice of Ahmya spoke up.

"Hey, it's not my fault."  
Another voice Naruto usually heard in his mind spoke in an annoyed tone.  
"I'm still not used to this body yet, alright."

"Sounds like excuses to me."  
Ahmya said to him.

Naruto entered the kitchen and saw both Ahmya in a much more normal like state, and a man he had never seen before. Ahmya looked like a normal woman now, at an average height, fair skin, blue eyes, normal black hair, no tattoo on her neck and wearing a simple teal dress with an apron over it. She looked like a normal human instead of a Goddess now.

The man was also about average height, with orange hair that went to his neck, red eyes, tanned skin, and a slight muscular build. He was wearing a black t-shirt and some orange shorts while also wearing an apron as well in front of a stove.

The stove had a pot on it that clearly had something burnt inside of it and all Ahmya did was cross her arms and shake her head towards the man. The man in turn huffed and went about fixing the problem. While he was doing that, Ahmya spotted Naruto out of the corner of her eye and smiled to him.

"Naruto-kun."  
She started with a soft tone and a warm smile.  
"Glad you're up. Me and Kyuubi were trying to fix you breakfast before he accidentally burnt it."

Naruto went wide eyed for a second and looked to the man in surprise.  
"Wait a second. That's Kyuubi-san?"

"Yeah kit. It's me."  
Kyuubi spoke up while fixing up the pot.  
"And just call me Kurama when I'm in your mind or in my demon form."

"How did you get out though?"  
Naruto panicked.  
"And if you're out, how am I not dead?"

That was when Ahmya started to chuckle under her breath. Naruto noticed this and looked to her for an answer.  
"Simple. I removed his physical form from your body while still maintaining the seal on your stomach."  
She explained plainly.  
"It wasn't that hard in all honesty."

"So what would that mean for me Ahmya-sama?"  
Naruto asked her while going over to help fix the food.

"Basically as long as Kurama is within around 450 to 500 meters away from you, he can stay out in this physical form, but once he's past that threshold, he will fade away and return to you."  
She explained to Naruto.  
"Fortunately, the academy is less than 300 meters away from your apartment, so he'll be fine for now."

Naruto nodded to her as he looked to Kurama.  
"How does it feel to be in a human body anyway?"

Kurama shrugged at his question.  
"Tight. Constricting. And just down right uncomfortable really."  
Kurama stretched his muscles a bit as he said all of this.  
"Don't see how any of you can stand this much constrictions in all honesty."

Naruto smirked at him as he grabbed a plate and started scooping up the scrambled eggs and sausages.  
"You'll get used to it Kurama-san."

Kurama sighed and proceeded to fix his own plate as well. Ahmya smiled and joined them with a plate of her own. The three ate and conversed about trivial things like when Naruto would be back from the academy or how much he would show his true skills to the people and students. They talked until a familiar sound entered through the tunnel Naruto had in the back. The three looked back to see the messenger dragon, Ruby, hover over to the table to greet them all.

 _"Good morning Naruto-kun, Kurama-san, Ahmya-sama."_  
He said with a bow to Ahmya.

"Ruby-kun."  
Ahmya started with a smile.  
"What do you have for me today?"

 _"Actually it is something form Naruto-kun, Ahmya-sama."_  
Ruby spoke before going to his wing to take three scrolls out of his seal. He handed them to Naruto, who took them gladly and with a smile on his face, before going over to the stove to get something to eat.

Naruto unfurled one of the scrolls and read the message aloud so the others could hear what it is.  
"Dear Naruto, I have prepared like you instructed and am ready for whatever the future threat is. I look forward to following you into battle. Kimimaro Kaguya."  
He unfurled another one and read it as well.  
"The seal you made for me worked like a charm. Shukaku is rather docile now and compliant as well. I can now sleep and train without him interfering. Once the threat comes, I shall be ready to fight by your side my brother. Gaara."  
The last one.  
"Man, you were right after all Naruto-kun. This training you got me on is a real life saver. Literally. It helped ward off these asshole villagers that continue to treat me like a plague. I'm on your side now, and hopefully when this is all over, we can hang out without any bothers. Fu."

Kurama chuckled at hearing the letters from the ones Naruto had went to. Most of them were in very dark places in life, and it was Naruto that made them feel meaningful again. Ahmya smiled at the fact that Naruto had already found help in the form of two Jinchuuriki already. She would've congratulated him if it weren't for seeing how he looked a little disappointed.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked to Ruby, who was eating the rest of the eggs.  
"What about the rest of them Ruby?"

Ruby stopped eating to answer.  
 _"They haven't wrote anything back for me to send yet."_

Ahmya raised a brow at that statement and asked them.  
"How many people did you go to to recruit Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled a big toothed smile towards her and answered in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"About seven people."  
He held out his hands and started to name them.  
"There's Gaara from Suna, the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku. Fu from Taki, Jinchuuriki of Chomei. Kimimaro Kaguya, of the Kaguya clan. Some really nice people I helped fend off some crazy old man. Their names were Konan, Nagato and Yahiko. And the last one was a woman with red hair who said she was my aunt."

Ahmya went wide eyed at this and asked Naruto to explain how he ran into and recruited these people. Que flashbacks.

* * *

 **[Suna, five years ago]**

A boy with red hair was outside, sitting on the hard surface of a rooftop at the dead of night. This boy was no older than five and was all alone. He sat there with a near lifeless look in his eyes as once again, he couldn't sleep. Not because he wasn't tired, oh he was groggy on his feet at all times, but because of the monster inside of his head that threatens him every time. Safe to say that this kid was not as cheery as any regular kid should be. Especially after having to ward off yet another assassin trying to kill him.

Right now, said boy was tired. Tired by all the attempts on his life. Tired of the monster in his head and how it constantly tried to take over his body. Tired of everyone hating him for something he didn't even know of. And above all else, he was tired of being alone and not having any friends. True, he had his uncle, but for some reason he felt that there was something Yashamaru wasn't telling him. Either way, the boy felt so alone. He just wanted someone to talk to.

"Hey kid."  
An unfamiliar voice spoke up to him.

The boy looked to his left and saw a blond haired boy wearing very unusual clothing standing there, smiling at him. Immediately standing on shaky legs and being on guard for this new and strange looking boy.  
"W-Who are you?"

Naruto continued to smile at the boy and that eased his mind a bit.  
"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."  
The redhead boy relaxed at how calm Naruto was.  
"And what's your name?"

"G-Gaara."  
He answered him.

"Cool."  
Naruto spoke as he went closer to Gaara.

Said boy tensed up at how close Naruto was getting, but it was only when Naruto was closer to him and extended his hand out that Gaara realized something. If this Naruto really was someone looking to hurt him like so many other kids and adults tried, then how come the sand wasn't doing anything about it? Gaara, completely foreign on the idea of physical contact, held his arm out as well. Naruto took his hand and shook it, no fear at all in his motions. Gaara went wide eyed and looked up to the blond who was still smiling at him. This in turn caused Gaara to smile as well.

"So then Gaara,"  
Naruto spoke up.  
"Wanna be friends?"

* * *

 **[Flashback, Over]**

"That's pretty much how we met."  
Naruto continued to Ahmya.  
"After a little while, I revealed to him that I have Kurama-san sealed inside of me and that I could help fix his seal. He agreed and has been in constant contact with me ever since."

"Huh."  
Ahmya started again as she raised a brow.  
"I take it that you met everyone else after that encounter, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her and nodded.  
"Met Fu-chan a year after meeting Gaara and helped her train for a bit. We became friends that way."  
Naruto continued.  
"Then I met Konan-chan, Yahiko-san and Nagato-san a month after I met Fu and helped them fight this old guy named-"

"Hanzo the Salamander."  
Ahmya interrupted as she stood up in surprise at what Naruto was going to say.  
"You fought that lunatic?"

Naruto could tell she was upset at hearing this and calmed her down.  
"Well, not exactly."  
Que second flashback.

* * *

 **[Four years ago, Ame]**

Yahiko and Nagato were running as fast as they could through the rain and the forest. They finally had a sign of where their teammate and friend Konan was and were not going to let her die today. As they rushed, their minds were going a mile a minute. Why would Hanzo the Salamander attack them and claim that they are a threat to his power? Why did he call them out all the way out here of all places? Why did he want them there at all? Would Konan be alright? Too many questions and no answers for them in the slightest.

It took them a little while, but they finally reached their destination and saw Hanzo atop a small mountain range with Konan on her knees. He hand his left and wrapped around the back of her neck.

"KONAN!"  
Both Yahiko and Nagato yelled out.

"Ahh, so glad you two could finally join us."  
Hanzo spoke up while tightening his grip around her neck, causing her to yelp in pain.  
"It seems that convincing you two to come here was easier than I thought. Now then,"  
He lifted her up, enticing another yelp from her.  
"I wonder how much you two care for your friend?"

"Wait wait!"  
Yahiko shouted out to him.  
"What do you want with me?! Whatever it is, I'll do it! Just let Konan go!"

"Hmm."  
Hanzo spoke up again.  
"Then, I want him to kill you."

He pointed to Nagato as he said this and both boys went wide eyed, especially Nagato.

"NO!"  
Nagato yelled.  
"I'm not going to kill my friend!"

"Then she dies."  
He once again tightened his grip, causing her to scream in pain.

"Stop! Stop!"  
Yahiko shouted out, but Hanzo continued on regardless.  
"Okay, he'll do it!"

That caused the old man to stop and looked down to the two.

Nagato looked to his best friend with wide eyes full of fear staring at him.  
"What are you doing Yahiko?"

Yahiko turned to his friend, seeing the fear in his eyes and hearing it in his voice.  
"I can't let her die Nagato. I just can't."  
He held his head down and fully turned to Nagato, arms outstretched.  
"Nagato, please. You have to save her."

Nagato shook his head fiercely.  
"NO! I WON'T DO THIS! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!"

"There is no other way Nagato."  
Yahiko said with conviction in his voice.  
"Please. For Konan, kill me."

Nagato started crying as he looked between his Konan and Yahiko. Hanzo still had her held up by the back of the neck and could kill her at any moment. He closed his eyes and with shaky hands, took out a kunai and held it out to his best friend. Yahiko was looking between Konan and Nagato also with tears in his eyes at what was going to happen. He was going to die by Nagato's hand, but Konan would live. That was all that mattered to him at this point. Nagato opened his eyes and tried to think of some way to get them all out of this, but couldn't think of anything. What could he think of at this moment? He was in a corner. Nagato wanted to save Konan but he didn't want to lose Yahiko.

"Do it!"  
Hanzo shouted out as he applied pressure to Konan's neck once more, causing her to scream again.

Both Yahiko and Nagato looked up at her, then Yahiko looked to Nagato and grabbed the Uzumaki's outstretched arm. He surprised Nagato and was about to stab himself, but then that was when they heard a shout.

"Meiton: Shadow strike Juutsu!"  
Suddenly, a blade made out of Hanzo's own shadow came out and attempted to impale him.

The old man reacted fast as he dropped Konan and leapt out of the way. Konan fell off the mountain cliff and Yahiko let go of Nagato's arm to try and catch her, but a blur of darkness grabbed her and landed next to a tree. Both Nagato and Yahiko went over to her and saw that the darkness was actually a child wearing a black coat with a hood up and dark pants.

"KONAN!"  
Both Yahiko and Nagato yelled out together when they reached the two.

The child turned his head to see them and smiled a bit when they got near to check on their friend.  
"She'll be okay."

"Kid, I don't know who you are,"  
Nagato started as he saw that she was in fact alright. He turned to the boy.  
"but thank you so much."

The boy smiled at them both.  
"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

When the two heard that, Yahiko looked to Nagato and saw the shock in his eyes. Naruto saw that look and his smile grew as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Their little moment was ruined when Hanzo made his presence known.

"Katon: Phoenix Flower Juutsu!"

Many large fireballs flew towards them all. Yahiko and Nagato were about to try and do something to protect themselves, but were stopped when Naruto shouted out.

"Suiton: Water Wall Juutsu!"  
Using the rain all around them, Naruto summoned a large wall of water and blocked the fire.  
"Hey,"  
Naruto strained to speak to the two behind her.  
"I could really use some help. He has a seal on him that makes him this way. I just need to get close enough to take it out."

Both Yahiko and Nagato understood what the boy was asking them and went around the wall. They avoided Hanzo's fireballs and used their own respective juutsu's to keep him off balance. Naruto had even continued to use the Shadow Strike Juutsu to keep Hanzo off balance. When Hanzo had a moments reprieve though, he turned his attention towards the boy and fired a large fireball toward him and Konan. Naruto had no time to grab Konan and move, and Yahiko and Nagato were too far away to save them. They all watched as the two were incinerated by the flames. Nagato and Yahiko were in shock from this until they heard something else.

"Seal: Release!"

Suddenly, Hanzo started screaming as he felt something hit his back. Both Yahiko and Nagato turned to see Naruto rising from Hanzo's shadow with Konan on his back. Hanzo passed out as Naruto breathed a sigh of relief before falling to his knees. He hadn't used his darkness abilities that much or an advanced sealing technique like that before, so he was understandably tired.

"Thank you."  
Yahiko spoke to him as he took Konan off of Naruto's back. Aside from the bruises on her neck, she was okay.

"No problem."  
Naruto spoke in pants.

"You said you're name was Naruto Uzumaki, right?"  
Nagato asked him as he also checked on Konan.

Naruto sat up a bit and looked at him with a smile.  
"Yep. And I'm assuming you're also an Uzumaki, judging from the hair and those eyes that only our clan can get."

"Yeah."  
Nagato answered, amazed and happy that he had family still out there.

"Listen Naruto."  
Yahiko started also with a smile.  
"You just saved us in a way that can never be repaid. Thank you. Seriously, thank you."

Naruto continued to smile and decided that now would be a good time.  
"Well, since you said a way that can't be repaid, how about a deal instead?"

* * *

 **[End second flashback]**

Ahmya breathed a sigh of relief that Naruto didn't really fight Hanzo, but more or less just provide a distraction. That just left this 'aunt' of his, but one look at the time changed that.  
"Naruto-kun, you better leave or you'll be late for your first day."

Naruto looked at the clock and went wide eyed. He quickly got dressed in the same outfit he wore to speak to the Hokage and left through the door. He bolted down the street at Chunin speeds and passed the villagers with ease. Naruto ignored the people's yells and threats as he made it to the academy in record time. He stood outside the building with a smile on his face as he saw the various parents taking their kids to the same place. Once they saw Naruto walk past them they immediately told their kid to avoid that blond haired boy. Naruto heard these and continued to smile as he went inside to start on a new day.

* * *

 _ **Yay, a new chapter. I think this is pretty alright for what it is. I can already tell that some people are gonna be upset how I Barry Allen-ed the time line, but it's for the purpose of this story. I really hope nobody is gonna rant to me about this, because that'll just be a waste of time.**_

 _ **Anyway, writing this has been fun. I will see ya'll in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Bye-bye.**_


	5. Academy days

**[Where we left off, Academy]**

Naruto had just entered the academy and quickly made his way to his assigned room. It didn't take a genius to realize that the other students knew not to interact with the blond boy with the whisker marks, and the fact that many of them were giving Naruto the 'evil eye' just made it even easier to realize. The room got really quiet once he stepped in the room, but he didn't really care all too much. Everyone stared as he made his way up some stairs and to an empty seat next to a Hyuuga girl. The girl stared at him for a second then blushed when he looked to her and smiled. She quickly turned away from him and Naruto chuckled under his breath. Just before he could relax though, he heard a few footsteps coming down towards him. He turned and saw three of those boys from earlier that threw the kunai at him. The Inuzuka along with his ninken, the Nara, and the Uchiha.

"Hi there."  
Naruto started off with a friendly smile.  
"Something I can help you guys with?"

The Inuzuka spoke up first as he placed his foot on the chair and leaned into Naruto's face.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing in here?"

Naruto did a mock thinking pose that was all too obvious before snapping his fingers in a eureka moment.  
"Sitting in a chair and waiting for the teachers to come in to, you know, teach."

The response was taken the wrong way as the Inuzuka and the Uchiha tried to look intimidating to the blond boy with no success whatsoever. Naruto just continued to smile that big toothed grin to the three until the Nara finally took a breath. Both the Uchiha and Inuzuka looked to him and gave him a questioning glance.

"Just to let you know."  
Naruto started, getting their attention.  
"The Nara's shadow juutsu's won't really work on me, so that was a huge waste of time you just did there."  
Naruto looked right at the tired Nara that was panting from trying to possess him and kept on smiling.

Before the three could do or say anything, two men walked in to the room. One was a man with tan skin, a scar going along his face, black hair tied up and wearing the standard Chunin outfit. The next man had pale skin, white hair under his headband and also the same Chunin outfit as the first.

"Alright class."  
The white haired one started.  
"Lets all take our seats so we can start the first day out of four years of your lives."

The Inuzuka gave wicked smile as he put on his best innocent face and raised his hand.  
"Actually sensei, this kid took my seat while I was talking to my friends back there."  
He pointed to Naruto, who just had an annoyed look to his face at the blatant lie towards him.

Both teachers gave an incredulous look to the Inuzuka the saw who he was pointing to and paled. Every shinobi knew about the blond 'demon' and all held a strong sense of animosity towards him. Needless to say that both teachers saw these four years as an opportunity to get some form of payback for what happened all those years ago. Without wasting a second, the dark haired one yelled out.

"Uzumaki! Get out of Kiba's seat and find your own!"  
He said with a hard scowl as he vowed to avenge his parents by making this kids life a living hell.

Naruto could tell that there was no reason to argue since he could feel the malicious intent from the two teachers and most of the class, so he just shrugged and got up from his seat. He heard the stifled chuckles from the other kids and opted to ignore them for now. Whether they liked it or not, he was there to stay.

 **[A few hours later]**

Only the first day of classes and Naruto already knew the ones who hated him and didn't do anything, and the ones who would. Mainly, that group from before. The Uchiha and the Inuzuka, known in the school as Sasuke and Kiba, were really starting to become a thorn in Naruto's side. Shikamaru, the Nara, his friend Chouji, the Akamichi, Ino, the Yamanaka from before, and Sakura, the pink haired girl, were among the latter group. They tried their damnedest to get Naruto in trouble for even the most minuscule things that it was just ridiculous. And the teachers weren't that helpful either. Both believed whatever half-cocked story the group told them and punished Naruto with standing out in the hall, running laps around the academy, and even cleaning the bathrooms all day. Aside from standing outside, Naruto just used Kage Bunshin's to do it all in half the time. For a first day, Naruto already had so many opportunities to leave and have a clone take his place, but he decided not to in order to recognize the pecking order of the academy.

Right now, the class was out in the back preparing for a taijuutsu sparring. Naruto had a pretty good feeling he was going to get called out by either Sasuke or Kiba since those two really wanted to go back to the way things were and beat up Naruto. As Mizuki, the white haired teacher, spoke on what the rules were and how to win the match.

No weapons, no juutsu's if you knew any, starting in alphabetical order, whoever is picked first can choose their own opponent that hasn't been called yet, and no cheating. The last one seemed kinda odd to Naruto since they were training to be ninjas and ninjas often used dirty tactics to win. Speaking of, you win by knock out or forfeit.

Naruto watched as pair after pair fought against one another with a mixture of intrigue and boredom. Intrigue at a few for their fighting style, and boredom for most for their lack of experience. Of course when it was Kiba's turn to pick someone, he of course picked Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes as he had already read up on how the Inuzuka clan fight. Their taijuutsu was feral and fast, but they lacked common sense when it came to the basics.

Naruto stepped up to the platform and saw the grin on Kiba's face. It made him want to chuckle at how overconfident he was. Compared to the entire class, Naruto was easily stronger than all of them. It wasn't going to be much of a problem to him, but he had to hold back as to not get into any trouble with the old man.

"Ready to get destroyed, kid?"  
Kiba had a wide grin on his face as he readied himself.

Everyone there, with the exception of Hinata and Sasuke, were hoping for Kiba to destroy the blond with ease. I say Hinata because she had taken an interest into the boy. He wasn't like what her father and clan spoke of when she sat next to him, so maybe he wasn't a demon as everyone says he is.

Sasuke didn't want Kiba to destroy the blond yet, because he wanted to himself. He just wanted to see some of Naruto's skills so it'll be easier for him to win whenever they fight next. So maybe this would be entertaining to see what the blond couldn't do against Kiba.

Naruto stood unfazed by what Kiba said and got into a loose stance. If he was gonna trick everybody, he had to make it look at least a bit convincing.

Mizuki raised his hand and looked to the two, or more like glanced at Kiba and scowled at Naruto.  
Hajime!"

The second he threw his hand down and jumped away, Kiba lunged at Naruto with an impressive amount of speed. Too bad that Naruto had fought Hawk many many times in the past, and he can move faster than any human could possibly do.

Naruto lazily dodged Kiba's strikes and shifted his body around from left to right, not even letting Kiba touch him. Kiba was starting to get frustrated as he leapt towards Naruto in a rage only for said blond to sidestep, bring his elbow down onto the top of Kiba's skull, and watched as he tumbled out of the ring. Naruto relaxed since the spar was over and looked to the proctor, Mizuki, with a smile.

The man gritted his teeth and sighed.  
"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki."  
He said with a hint of disdain in his voice.

Naruto nodded and left the ring to watch the rest of the class, noticing the curious glances he was getting from certain individuals. He ignored them for now as most of them were filled with bad intentions, except for one. That Hyuuga girl from earlier. Her intentions were good, but he knew that he would have to be careful when it came to dealing with others. Very careful.

 **[After class]**

Naruto walked towards the gate of the academy and sighed in relief. Finally today was over as he was getting really sick of feeling the malicious from everyone there except for the Hyuuga girl. It seemed that aside from her all the parents already infected their children's minds with this whole _'avoid that boy, he's a demon in human flesh'_ crap. It was very ridiculous since really none of them knew a damn thing about fuinjuutsu. Naruto shrugged as he really didn't care at this point and wanted to head on home as soon as possible before-

"Uzumaki!"

-that happens.

Naruto turned around to see Kiba along with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Sakura walking up to him. Kiba looked pissed off for obvious reasons as he marched right up to the blond.

"You think you're such hot shit just because you got lucky?!"  
He asked in a shout, getting some of the students and parents attention.  
"I'm not gonna stand for this!"

"For what exactly?"  
Naruto asked as he tilted his head a bit, knowing full well what the Inuzuka was talking about.

Kiba gritted his teeth in anger as he shouted once again.  
"I'm gonna pound you into the dirt!"

He rushed Naruto along with his ninken Akamaru and they started to spin. Naruto recognized the technique from his studies on clans and their main techniques and sighed. Without breaking much of a sweat, Naruto dodged one of them and leapt over the other effortlessly. He landed on his feet as Kiba and his dog crashed into the concrete wall of the gate. Naruto chuckled under his breath as he saw that both were knocked out. Before anyone could start causing any sort of trouble or shout out that the 'demon' cheated to beat Kiba, Iruka came onto the courtyard, angry with what he saw.

"UZUMAKI!"  
He yelled out.  
"INSIDE! NOW!"

Naruto sighed as he knew this would happen to him, but he went along nonetheless. He heard the many snickers and whispers from both children and their parents. He ignored them and continued on to follow Iruka into his office. He sat down in a chair in front of the older man as he also sat.

"Mind explaining to me why you and Kiba were fighting, Uzumaki?"  
Iruka asked with a scowl.

Naruto tilted his head at the question.  
"Pretty sure fighting implies that both parties were active in physical contact. I didn't touch Kiba, I just avoided his attack and he hit the wall."

Iruka wasn't buying it, obviously, and yelled out.  
"DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT BOY!?"  
When he got no answer or even a reaction from the blond, he continued.  
"Since you think fighting your fellow students is fun, detention for the whole month every day after school. What do you think about that?"  
He gave a victorious smirk as he watched to see the outrage, the fear, the sadness, anything to make Naruto miserable, but all he got was a sigh and a shrug.

"Okay then. I guess this means Kiba isn't getting in trouble."  
Naruto didn't ask, he just knew it to be true.

Iruka was disappointed but relented as he told Naruto to go to the classroom and sit there for four hours. Naruto nodded, stood up, and left the room. He walked a little ways before summoning a shadow clone to take his place and disappeared from the academy in a small, purple/yellow flame. He appeared back to his home in his room and stretched a bit before going to the door. The second he opened it, he saw both Kurama and Ahmya sitting around doing nothing in particular.

"I'm back."  
Naruto watched as the two looked over to him, already feeling him use his transportation juutsu to get back here.

"So, how was class today?"  
Ahmya asked in a motherly like tone as she smiled at him, knowing full how his day went.

"About as predictable as I knew it would be."  
Naruto answered her as he took his sandals off and placed them at the door before going to the couch to sit down.

"Sounds like a boring day then."  
Kurama spoke up as he was lounging on the other couch.  
"If I was there, then I would've just killed them all and be done with it."

"And that's why you're here, not doing anything Kurama-san."  
Ahmya spoke up before turning to Naruto.  
"I saw the way that Hyuuga girl was staring at you."

"You mean Hinata-chan?"  
He asked her.  
"Yeah. It looks like she hasn't been poisoned by her family yet."

"True."  
She started as she stood up and summoned Ruby to her arm.

Said dragon came into the room by the window and landed on her arm.  
 _"Ahmya-sama."_  
He did a bow.  
 _"What can I do for you?"_

"I want you to go to the department where they have Naruto's birth certificate and adoption status."  
She started out.  
"Bring it here so I may add some things to it. Also, gather information on a Hinata Hyuuga. She might be useful in the future."

 _"As you wish Ahmya-sama."_  
Ruby bowed again and left the apartment to accomplish his task.

"I understand the things about me, but why Hinata Ahmya-sama."  
Naruto started to her.

Ahmya gave him a wry smile.  
"Because she can be useful if she isn't like the others. Plus,"  
She all of a sudden started giggling like a school girl.  
"I think you two would look so cute together."

"DON'T PLAY MATCHMAKER, AHMYA-SAMA!"  
Naruto yelled in embarrassment as he blushed at her words.

Yep, this whole academy thing was gonna be one big pain in the ass indeed.

* * *

 _ **And stop.**_

 _ **The next chapter may or may not have a timeskip in it. Don't know yet.**_

 _ **Anyway, till next time.**_

 _ **Ja Matane**_


	6. New teams, YAY

**[Where we left off, 4 years later]**

An entire 4 years later and Naruto still was having trouble with everyone. It started to become very annoying to the blond that practically all of the students and both teachers had a vendetta against Naruto. Fortunately he at least had Hinata to talk to and partner up with. That's right. Hinata had turned out completely different than everyone else. She was different in every way, and Naruto enjoyed her company. She no longer stuttered anymore thanks to Naruto giving her some confidence, and a few training tips never hurt either.

After the first day of class, Ahmya had Ruby gather Naruto's birth certificate and adoption forms, both of which were heavily guarded for some reason. She was able to legally allow herself to be Naruto's guardian with very little effort and even moved him out of that small apartment. Though once word got out that some woman that most people had never seen before was taking care of the 'demon' things got out of hand.

Ahmya, going under the alias of Ayako Ikumi, was brought in to a council meeting and was questioned heavily about what she was doing housing and caring for that boy. Her response, making up a story that they couldn't discredit or prove false. Her story? She was an old acquaintance of Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and was given a pre birth certificate of her son before the Kyuubi attack. Ayako had also signed her name upon this document to ensure that if anything were to happen to Kushina or her husband, she would be Naruto's legal guardian. Hiruzen wasn't buying it though, that is until he saw the documents himself. Fortunately for Ahmya, her powers of misdirection and illusion crafted the perfect copy of the original birth certificate, meaning that what the council was seeing was just the same thing with her name on it. Since she was doing this legally, there was nothing the council could do except try and convince her that caring for the boy was a horrible idea on her part. From fear of what the people would think of a stranger taking care of a child, to straight bribery, but Ayako was unfazed by their 'warnings'. She registered within the village, according to the records, a few days before legally taking in Naruto, meaning she already had a place and was now a citizen of Konoha.

To the shinobi council this was too convenient. The demon gets into the academy and less than a week later he is now legally in the care of a woman they had never even heard of that's been living in Konoha for almost a week now? It didn't add up to them. Not one bit. The fact that she knew Kushina all too well was another red flag as well. The shinobi knew of Naruto's mother though his father was still in the dark. It seems this Ayako knew more than what she was letting on.

The civilian side was fuming. They had made it their mission to crush the blond demons will for as long as he had been alive. Him being an orphan and denied any sort of family was the beginning of that plan, but now with this Ayako Ikumi woman added to all of this, those plans had taken a turn. They had tried to find more about this woman through spies and having other civilians try and befriend her for information, all with no success. Ayako was a very subtle woman with a pretty average life. It didn't sit all too well with the council.

Danzo was absolutely livid. His weapon had been taken away from him by this woman and his own spies found nothing about her to be interesting. Every time he sent his Root out to spy on her they would report back that she was just an ordinary woman with nothing special about her in the slightest. Once Danzo informed Hiruzen on this, the old Hokage was in disbelief. He had a theory that she was some sort of former kunoichi sent here to train the demon boy to destroy them, yet he had no prove. When he had his former student search for any information on an Ayako Ikumi in various records all around the Elemental Nations, Jiraiya came back with her former residency being in a small village out in Snow country. She was just an ordinary woman there too, and the residence spoke of her as just that.

What they didn't know was that Ahmya had set up that village not too long ago and stationed various dragons placed under an undetectable genjuutsu that made them look like humans. Selling deception was so much fun to her.

Back to the story though, Naruto had his problems with practically everyone in his class except Hinata. The teachers, Iruka and Mizuki, had tried their absolute best to sabotage the blond with no success. From placing his test under genjuutsu so he would fail, forcing him to do more than anyone else in the class, throwing him out for even minute things like raising his hand to answer a question, even having him take on more students in the taijuutsu spars. All of them didn't really work out whatsoever.

Naruto was also subjected to, you guessed it, bullying. Especially from Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino and Choji. For some reason, even after deterring all of their attempts at messing with him, they still tried. It was especially bad when everyone found out that he befriended the Hyuuga princess. That was when things just got too hectic. once Hiashi found out, he forbade his daughter from seeing him ever again. That didn't really work out since Naruto would just see her anytime he felt like at her compound without the rest of her clan knowing. I know what you're thinking, 'but Whisper, how did he get past the Hyuuga's Byakugan?' Well readers, fuinjuutsu is one helluva nice skill to have, especially ones that make make you practically invisible to the Hyuuga eye.

Kurama was practically just a visitor in Ayako's household. Going under the alias Kazuma Ryu, he was a regular visitor to the home of Ayako and Naruto for a while before moving in with them. The Root found out that this man was also just another ordinary person with no distinguishing traits about him. He had also been a resident of Konoha for a month before this Ayako person came into the picture. It was odd that the Konoha records had him in their system, yet most people had never seen him before. Eh, it didn't really matter to the fox demon anyway if he was labeled as a recluse.

Whatever. Anyway, today was the day for the final test. Naruto was pretty excited about this as he wanted to finally be rid of this academy. He was ready to really go out into the world, build a reputation for helping people, and hopefully not be placed into a team of people he didn't want to be with.

He woke up and stood from his bed. Over the four years, he grew into a healthier and fit teen. He stood at around 5'9" now, had even more muscle mass to him with only a minuscule 1% body fat to him, his blond hair was smoothed out and reached his mid back, and he also had seals placed on various areas of his body. These seals were for special surprises. When it comes to skill, well, you'll just have to read on to know that.

He stretched himself out and looked out his window to the beautiful view he had. Thanks to Ahmya's vast power and range, amassing sufficient funds to buy out a two story house was all too easy. The house was in a pretty regular district not far from the school and Hokage tower. Ahmya did this just to keep a close eye on people like the Hokage and Danzo. Naruto's room was on the second floor.

Naruto got dressed in black cargo shorts that went past his knees and had many pockets to them, a red mesh undershirt that provided extra protection courtesy of Ahmya, and a sweater that was black on the body but orange on the sleeves. He tied his hair up so it didn't move too much when he was in motion and went out his room.

"Naruto-kun."  
Ayako called out from downstairs in the kitchen.  
"It's time for breakfast."

Naruto rushed down and quickly got to his chair. He was very excited for today. He looked over to his surrogate mother and smiled. Ahmya may always have the same look to herself, but Ayako changed with these four years. She got a little taller by maybe an inch or two, her black hair had grown to reach her rear, and that was about it. She still wore loud colored outfits and dresses though.

"Hey."  
He started as he looked around for a second.  
"Where's Kazuma-san?"

Ayako sighed in frustration before raising her voice.  
"KAZUMA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE FOR BREAKFAST RIGHT NOW!"

There was a loud bang upstairs followed by a scream of pain and several curse words to boot. Next thing they both knew, Kazuma came down the stairs holding a big lump on his head. Much like Ahmya/Ayako, Kurama/Kazuma had changed a bit too. He was a lot more muscular than before, had his orange hair cut every now and then so it was always shoulder length, and also wore a dark set of clothes most of the time. He made it to his seat and sat there nursing his little wound as he looked towards Ayako with an irritated look.

"Way to give me a head injury Ayako-chan."  
He started in a joking tone.  
"Really needed that."

"Well maybe if you woke up at a decent time and didn't sleep on the edge of your bed all the time, you wouldn't be waking up in that type of situation to begin with."  
Ayako spoke up as she handed them both a plate of pancakes and toast.

They thanked her before the two devoured their food. Ayako could only shake her head at this as it was funny either way.

It didn't take long for Naruto to finish his breakfast and head out for the day. He knew that today would be a very good day for him.

* * *

 **[Hokage office not long after]**

Right now, the Hokage along with many jounin were watching as the students all were excited for the test to prove themselves. Among the jounin were a man with gravity defying hair reading an orange book, a man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, another man wearing circular sunglasses, a woman with red eyes, a woman wearing trench coat and a short skirt, and a woman with long purple hair. They all didn't know how most of this group of genin hopefuls would do, but they knew who they wanted for a fact.

For the gravity hair guy, he wanted to train the last loyal Uchiha. Sasuke would become great under his teaching and everyone else was really unimportant to him.

The cigarette man wanted the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. Simple as that really.

Sunglasses wanted some random kids. Not important really.

The woman with red eyes wanted a good tracker team and figured the Hyuuga princess, Aburame heir and unfortunately the Inuzuka heir. Oh how she was dreading that boy.

The woman in the trench coat thought about getting some green as grass team and just torturing them until they gave up or stood up to her. Talk about a sadist.

The woman with the long purple hair had an idea of who she wanted, but she wasn't so sure. That Uzumaki kid might work. Maybe.

The Hokage had already taken their picks into consideration and simply waited for the few to pass and the others to fail.

* * *

 **[Classroom]**

Naruto had been waiting for his turn. Hinata had already passed and showed her headband to him from afar. Despite them having to sit on opposite sides of the class due to people basically being tattle tales, Hinata and Naruto still communicated to each other through hand signs. Made it easier to speak to one another. Not really anyone knew about it, so they were safe there.

When it was finally time for our favorite blond to enter, he did so in stride. He was confident that unless Mizuki and Iruka did something along the lines of messing up his chakra network, he would pass this test easily. He stepped into the room and stood in front of the two teachers that had scowls on their faces. He smiled as he knew that he was going to pass and that there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it.

"Alright Uzumaki."  
Iruka spoke up, giving up at this point since Naruto was their top student at this point.  
"In order to pass, you must do the three basic juutsu's. Henge, substitution and clones. Just get it over with."

Naruto nodded to them and henged into Mizuki, much to the mans dismay. He then substituted a chair in the corner. Lastly, he made a perfect clone of himself. The two teachers begrudgingly gave him his headband and told him to get out.

Naruto took it and left, though thanks to Ruby and a few other Amphiptere dragons, the blond knew that Mizuki had plans to steal the scroll of forbidden seals tonight. Naruto and Ahmya figured he was banking on Naruto to fail so he could manipulate the teen. Sucks to be him I suppose.

Naruto went back to the class room and sat back in his seat with a big smile on his face. Aside from Hinata, who was happy for her friend and crush, everyone else was either shocked, angered or just flat out irked that the blond 'demon' passed. He sat in his chair with his headband tied to his forehead and waited. Before any of the annoying students could say or do anything to him, both Iruka and Mizuki came into the room.

"Alright you guys,"  
Iruka started with his plastered on smile.  
"I want to congratulate every single one of you for passing the graduation exams and taking your first step into becoming true ninja."

Que sappy congratulatory speech that Naruto ignored since he was in a conversation with Hinata through hand signs. Iruka went on and on about what you would expect when it comes to the ninja world, without really getting into the nitty gritty details. He then went over team assignments and this is where the two listened in.

Iruka and Mizuki went over the non important teams first before getting to team seven.  
"Team seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno,"

"YES!"  
Sakura yelled out as she stood up with her arms in the air.

"And Kiba Inuzuka."  
Iruka finished up, though he was very confused by this last minute decision.  
"Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Next is team eight."  
He continued, ignoring Sakura and Kiba's protest.  
"Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and.."  
He raised an eyebrow to this next name.  
"Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto was surprised by hearing this, same with Hinata. Everyone else, aside from Shino, was in an uproar. Especially Kiba.

"No way!"  
He yelled out.  
"How the hell does this dobe get to be in a team with MY future wife and I don't?!"

That irked Naruto to hear Kiba say HIS future wife. He didn't know why, but it greatly angered him when thinking about Hinata with that asshat. He kept his cool though as to not have this miracle team be broken up so early on.

"Anyway."  
Iruka continued.  
"Their sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi."

The other teams really didn't concern Naruto as he was just happy to be in a team with his friend and another person who is indifferent on him. Not everyone was happy about this decision though.

* * *

 **[Back at the Hokage's office]**

Kakashi and Asuma were livid. Kakashi because he wanted the blond demon on his team to help improve Sasuke, and Asuma because his 'girlfriend' would be the sensei of that demon brat. Both men went up to the Hokage's desk, demanding what just happened.

"I have no idea."  
Hiruzen spoke up as he himself had no idea what was going on. He personally placed Naruto into team seven for Kakashi's purpose to help the Uchiha in the first place. So how the hell did this happen anyway?

Kurenai was too shocked to really comprehend what just happened. She had wanted a tracker team that she could feel comfortable with, but this was on a whole other level for her. She had heard stories and the rumors on the blond, but decided to never pay him any attention. Guess this is her reward for feigning ignorance.

"Father."  
Asuma started as he began to get angry.  
"Is there anything you can do about this? Maybe place the brat into another team, or take him out of the program. Anything?"

Hiruzen reassured his son that he would be looking into this. He was not a happy man with this news.  
"For now, proceed to your teams while I take care of this."  
The jounin nodded and proceeded to head out, at least till the old man halted a certain genjuutsu mistress.  
"Wait, Kurenai-san, I must speak with you."

Kurenai went back inside and stood in front of her leader, her anxiety growing.  
"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"I understand that you don't feel all too comfortable being in this situation."  
He started.  
"I would understand if you wish to switch out your team members for some more suitable to what you wanted."

Kurenai figured now was the time to launch this request. It was her best shot at avoiding the blond boy everyone was afraid of, yet for some reason she felt some kind of sensation going through her body. She couldn't shake it and it felt weird to her. After a few seconds though, she gave her answer.

"It's fine for now Hokage-sama."  
She answered, surprising both herself and the Hokage.  
"If anything happens, then I'll launch a request to switch members."

Hiruzen was furious, but he didn't let it show.  
"T-then that is all Kurenai-san. Don't get too used to the Uzumaki boy for long though."

"Understood."  
She bowed before leaving the room to meet her new team, completely oblivious to the forces behind this team placement.

* * *

 **[Classroom]**

It didn't take long Naruto and Hinata to sit together after the first of the sensei's came. They were joined by Shino who really just sat there and waited while they simply 'caught up'. Most of the students were upset at the team placements, none more so than Kiba. He couldn't stand how that blond demon was putting the moves on his girl. He was about to stand up and go over to give the Uzumaki a piece of his mind, until the door opened and a woman with dark hair and red eyes came in.

"Team eight."  
She started, seeing the three stand up at the announcement their team.  
"I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, your jounin sensei. Let's go."

The three nodded and followed the woman out of the classroom. Before he left the room though, Naruto looked towards the remaining group and gave a devious grin to them. Especially Kiba. The look he had when he looked to the Inuzuka heir had a look on it that practically screamed out 'I win'.

* * *

 _ **Pretty short but it gets its point across. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Next chapter will have some action in it and the Wave arc as well.**_

 _ **Till next time.**_

 _ **Ja Matane.**_


	7. TO WAVE!

**[Training ground 8]**

Right now, Naruto, Hinata and Shino were standing around in the training grounds while their sensei stood in front of them. She looked them up and down as she had studied on two of them. Naruto could usually feel negative emotions off of others, but for his new sensei, he could feel none of that. Maybe she didn't hate him like everyone else did, or maybe she held nothing towards him at all. Hard to tell really.

"Alright."  
Kurenai started as she smiled to her team.  
"As you all know, you have all graduated from the academy, but now lies the real test that you all must pass in order to become real ninja."  
The three nodded, much to her surprise. She had expected hesitance from the Hyuuga, mild understanding from the Aburame, and an outburst from the Uzumaki. So you can imagine her surprise when neither of those things happened.  
"Anyway, the test I'm going to give you is to test how well you work as a team."

The three nodded as they prepared for the test to become true ninja.

* * *

 **[Elsewhere, noon]**

While that was going on with our favorite blond, Mizuki was livid. Not only would he have to steal the scroll of forbidden seals, but he would most likely have to fight whoever gets in his way. Today just wasn't his day. As he prepared for the night, he wanted to get his revenge on the demon brat for not doing his job and failing like the monster he is. It really irked him, but he needed to keep a clear head for now.

"Soon."  
He spoked to himself as he took out two fuma shurikens.  
"I'll get you what you need Orochimaru-sama."

"I highly doubt it."  
A feminine voice spoke out from the shadows.

Mizuki quickly turned around, shuriken in hand and at the ready to kill.  
"Whose there!? Show yourself, now!?"

Out walked a woman Mizuki had only seen a handful of times in the past. The woman who had been caring for the demon for the past four years, Ayako Ikumi. Mizuki let his guard down as he didn't expect anything from her since she was indeed a civilian. Oh how wrong would he be.

"Heh."  
Mizuki started before a full blown laughter erupted from him.

Ayako, dressed in a yellow dress and sandals, didn't react to the mans laughter. Instead, she took a step forward and had to immediately had to dodge a kunai aimed for her head. Mizuki stopped laughing as he had expected the demon loving bitch to die easily. Ayako continued to walk towards him, slowly.

"You have been a serious thorn in Naruto's life since he got **_into the academy Mizuki."_**  
She started as her tone got darker and her form began to change.  
 _ **"Then I hear from my loyal followers that you're trying to steal something I need for a time."**_  
She had reverted back to her original form, scaring the hell out of Mizuki.  
 _ **"I think its time I took care of this insignificant nuisance, don't you think Mizuki?"**_

Mizuki couldn't move. He could do nothing but scream as Ahmya tortured his mind to get what she wanted.

* * *

 **[Hokage Tower]**

Right now, Ruby and another Amphiptere called Onyx because of his dark scales, were easily infiltrating the tower. They made their way towards where the forbidden scroll was thanks to the floor plans that they were able to obtain. It made for getting there no problem at all. Once they made it to the scroll, Onyx removed a duplicate one from his wing and carefully placed it where the original was, while Ruby already took the real one. Ruby placed the scroll within his wing and the two looked to each other.

 _"Man, this places security is some trash."_  
Onyx said to Ruby who nodded as they quickly left the room to return to Ahmya-sama.

* * *

 **[Team 8]**

It took them quite a bit of time but they did it. They passed Kurenai's test and were officially a genin team. It wasn't as hard as they made it out to be really. Kurenai may be the Mistress of Genjutsu, but even she has her limits. A well placed trap to confuse her senses made by Shino, a few close quarters fights with Naruto going a little under half strength, and Hinata with a sneak attack and Kurenai found herself cornered. She congratulated them and told them all to meet her at the Hokage tower for their first mission as a team before disappearing. Naruto cheered on along with Hinata as Shino simply nodded to them. The new team left the area to celebrate their achievement while Kurenai went back home and sighed.

"Uh oh."  
The familiar roommate to Kurenai spoke up from her seated position on a couch.  
"A sigh like that is never a good sign. So, how did those little gaki's do with your test?"

Kurenai went over and sat down next to Anko and sighed once more before answering.  
"They past."

"What?"  
Anko was in disbelief.  
"Then why do you look so out of it? No way a bunch newly minted little genin could really so any damage to you."

"No, it's not that."  
Kurenai answered as she leaned back.  
"I mean that the one who planned the entire assault to make them a team was the Uzumaki."

"Cool."  
Anko said nonchalantly as she propped one of her legs onto her other leg.  
"At least someone on your team tried to do anything like a team. I dropped those moronic gaki's with the greatest of ease.

Kurenai smirked and shook her head at her friends antics as she thought about just how her fellow jounin instructors would react to the news that the supposed 'demon' passed the real test and was officially a genin. Whatever the case, she knew that this would be one helluva rough time for her in the long run.

Oh well. Back to Naruto and co., they had already ate their lunch and celebrated by getting to know one another. Well, more like Shino introducing himself to his fellow team members, but you get the idea. After a while, Shino decided to call it a day and headed home to deliver the good news to his clan. Naruto walked Hinata home and as they were doing so, they still talked about random things and such. They ignored the hateful glares and such from the villagers as they walked on. Since he now wore the headband of the Leaf, most of the civilians left him alone-

"Hey! Demon!"

Most of them.

Both Naruto and Hinata turned around and saw about seven or so Hyuuga members with Neji out in front, most likely the one who yelled out. Neji had a heated glare aimed at Naruto while Hinata looked worried and Naruto looked calm.

"Something we can help you guys with?"  
Naruto asked him with a friendly smile on his face.

This angered several of the Hyuuga's, but Neji kept his composure for the most part and answered him.  
"You can help by returning Hinata-sama at once, demon!"

Hinata was about to protest, saying that those words were uncalled for, but that was when Naruto stopped her.  
You know we're like right down the road from your compound, right? What's the harm in just seeing her off before I head home?"

Neji looked pissed at this point. Not at the fact that Naruto had told him off, it was the fact that he did it with a smile on his face and calmness in his tone. The other Hyuuga's looked ready to strike the blond while Naruto still remained calm and collected.

"Naruto-kun."  
Hinata spoke up, getting his attention.  
"It's okay."

Naruto raised a brow.  
"You sure Hinata-chan?"  
She nodded to him and he smiled once more.  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow for our missions. See ya."

"Bye."  
Hinata spoke in a clear tone and waved as Naruto walked passed the Hyuuga's with a smile still on his face.

As he passed Neji, the two exchanged a heated glance that Naruto merely brushed off by showing a little red in his eyes. Neji flinched a bit as Naruto walked away. When he disappeared around the corner, the Hyuuga's and Neji watching him as he went, Neji turned to shout at Hinata only to find she wasn't there anymore.

"What the hell?"  
He said to himself as he and the others left for the compound.

Unfortunately for them, they didn't even notice Kazuma had watched the whole thing play out from the top of one of the adjacent buildings.  
"Hmm."  
He started with a smirk as he crossed his arms.  
"Wonder just what Naruto has planned for that Hyuuga brat? He certainly doesn't care for either the girl and especially for Naruto."  
He sighed as he made his way home.  
"Humans are so fickle sometimes."

And with that, Kazuma knew that this would be a very interesting time for sure.

* * *

 **[Two weeks later, Hokage Tower]**

Team eight stood in front of the Hokage, ready for another mission. So far, all they've really done was some D-ranks and trained in the basics before moving to the more advanced things. Naruto, having already ;earned most of what Kurenai was teaching them, made a few clones and sent them out to train while also finally getting a response from Konan and the others. The three agreed to help him, but would have to lay low in a small village. They said that a man with a single sharingan eye claiming to be Madara Uchiha had been assembling people to his side. For what purpose, they didn't know, but they knew it couldn't be any good. Naruto wished them luck and even sent out a messenger dragon to find them not long ago.

The team had been doing very well though. They had been a tracking team, much to Kurenai's relief when she found out Naruto knew how to track. The three teens had formed a pretty solid unit with Shino being long range support, Hinata close range support and Naruto being the muscle of the group. He still hadn't shown his full strength during their spars, but that was all gonna change.

The Hokage looked towards the group and held back a sigh. He had just received news that Team seven needed assistance in their mission and all the other teams were already out of the question due to missions. He hated having to send Team eight for assistance, mainly because he wanted to learn just what Naruto was hiding from him. Whatever it was, he along with Jiraiya and Danzo had a feeling it involves this Ayako woman somehow.

"I'm sending you to assist Team seven in Wave."  
The old man started in a grim tone.  
"They're escort mission was more than what we were told and now had changed to at least a B to A rank."  
He noticed the shock and worry in the eyes of the other genin, but when he looked to Naruto, he saw that the blond was actually smiling. Almost like he was excited about this.

"So when do we leave Ji-Ji?"  
Naruto asked him in a cheery tone that seemed to ease both Hinata and Shino.

The old Hokage inwardly fumed at being called that by this brat, but didn't show it.  
"Within the hour Naruto-kun."

Naruto and the others nodded as he also explained that Kakashi was injured by Zabuza Momochi.

At that name, Naruto inwardly smiled.  
 _"Been a while Zabuza-sensei."_  
He thought to himself.  
 _"Hope I can make you proud."_

With that, the team was dismissed and Kurenai told them to meet up at the gate in one hour. Also to pack for at least a month.

As Naruto was packing, he was approached by Ayako with Ruby on her shoulder.  
"Naruto-kun."

Naruto stopped packing since he still had at least thirty or so minutes left till he had to leave.  
"What's up Ayako-san?"

Ayako smiled.  
"I have a little gift for you."

She held out a small, red scroll to him. He looked at it before taking and opening the scroll only to go wide eyed. He looked to Ayako and saw her smiling towards him along with Ruby and now Onyx.

"Is this what I think it is?"  
Naruto started.

His only answer was a nod from his surrogate mother. He sighed in relief as he sat down a bit and looked to the contents of the scroll. With this, he could finally begin his journey to fulfilling his destiny.

* * *

 _ **Gonna end this right here on a cliffhanger of sorts. Lol.**_

 _ **Next chapter is gonna have some action in it.**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **Ja Matane.**_


	8. Old Friends

**[Where we left off]**

Naruto was the last to get to the gate with only a few minutes left, the scroll that Ayako gave him and its contents was still fresh in his mind. Right now though, he had to focus on the mission and helping Team seven, despite whose on said team.

"Naruto."  
Kurenai spoke up once the blond was there.  
"Now that you're here, I want you to send some Shadow Clones ahead to assess the situation. Shino's bugs will be assisting you in this one."

"No problem Kurenai-sensei."  
Naruto spoke before summoning three clones and sending them along. Shino's bugs attached themselves to the clones as they ran forward at a good speed.

"Alright."  
Kurenai started as she turned towards the forest.  
"Let's go."  
And like that, Team eight was off on their first, real mission.

* * *

 **[Ayako's home, hours later]**

Right now Ayako was enjoying some relaxing tea as she was sitting in her living room. Naruto had already long since left and Kazuma had already returned to Naruto's seal since said blond would be on a long term mission. She had the house to herself and intended to simply relax and laze about for the day, only that was when she felt the presence of many others gathering about around her home. Sighing and resting the cup onto the table, Ayako stood up and went to the front door right before a knock could even start. She opened the door to see the semi surprised look of one of the civilian council members standing there. Ayako recognized this woman as she was the one who had that banshee spawn on Team seven. Also she was the one who kept insisting that Ayako leave Naruto entirely. Right behind her was a few members of the civilian and shinobi council members. Ayako recognized the shinobi such as Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuuga and Shibi Aburame.

She tilted her head a bit and raised an eyebrow at the assorted people standing in front of her home.  
"Is there something I can help you with?"  
She asked as she noticed them look a bit uneasy.

"Well Ikumi-san,"  
The Haruno spoke in a sweet tone that was obviously fake.  
"We were just curious as to how well you're doing with the Uzumaki."

Ayako could tell that something was off about them being here, but decided to play along regardless.  
"Everything's going just fine actually."  
She crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame.  
"Any particular reason why you ask?"

"We just wanted to inform you that there is going to be a party held next month for all shinobi and civilians to attend."  
Tsume answered her with a smirk.  
"We were hoping you and your pup would come by."

There were so many red flags right now. Ayako didn't know what they were planning, but whatever it was, she would have to tread carefully. With a smile, she answered.  
"Sure. Sounds fun. I'll let you know more when Naruto-kun gets back from his mission."

That seemed to satisfy them in the least, so she closed the door on them. Ayako waited a few minutes as they group left. She sighed before calling Ruby and Onyx.

 _"Ahmya-sama?"_  
They both started in unison.

"Apparently there's gonna be a party next month."  
She started, getting confused looks from the two dragons.  
"I want you two to find out just what's really going on, discreetly this time."

The two knew that 'discreetly' meant to be even stealthier than before. With a bow, they answered her.  
 _"We won't disappoint you, Ahmya-sama."_

They disappeared as quickly as they had arrived and Ayako let out a sigh.  
"Humans."  
She shook her head and went back to her tea that was now considerably colder now.

* * *

 **[Wave]**

Team eight had arrived in Wave in only a few hours at normal speed. They were shocked to find that most of the small village was nearly desolate with people lazily walking about in a haze of despair. It was strange to see a village look like this. Buildings that looked like they should be condemned housing people, children whose bones you could see clearly through their raggedy clothes, bodies lying on the ground, the dead on display in the center of the village itself. Naruto looked around with his eyes wide, as did the rest of his team, with Hinata on the brink of tears. Kurenai sighed as she noticed her genin's looks of shock.

"All we can do now, is regroup with team 7 and try to resolve this issue."  
She spoke with an authority to her voice to snap her team out of it.

This seemed to help out as Naruto huffed.  
"Then when we do, we'll save Wave from whoever is doing this. Believe it!"

That helped even more as Hinata and Shino took a deep breath and believed in their squad mate and friend.

Kurenai actually smirked at the blonds way with words and couldn't help but smile a little later. She shook her head and got back to business.  
"Shino, have your bugs find team 7. Naruto, use your clones and form a perimeter wherever they are when we get to them. Hinata, make sure you have your kit ready. I get the feeling that some of them could be hurt."

The three nodded as Shino sent his bugs out. It didn't take long for them to find the team. They all went along for a short while, passing through the village's people in the process, until they made it to a small, two story house with nothing really interesting about it. Kurenai approached the door and knocked while Naruto made around ten clones to circle the perimeter. A woman opened the door rather nervously. She was fairly tall, long dark blue hair and black eyes. She looked to the Kurenai first before turning her attention to the three kids.

She looked back at Kurenai with a worried expression.  
"Can I help you?"

Kurenai smiled, calming the woman down a bit.  
"My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, Jounin of Konoha, and this is my squad."  
She pointed to each of them individually.  
"Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki."  
They each waved to her, or in Shino's case nodded.  
"We're the backup for team 7. Is Kakashi Hatake in here?"

The woman relaxed as she let the group inside.  
"He's unconscious for now, but the others are fine."

She explained as they entered the living room to find team 7 about. Sasuke was leaning against a wall, not caring about the current situation and thinking that he would've acted differently in the fight earlier. Kiba was laying on the floor, relaxing with his dog. Sakura was fawning over Sasuke, as usual. Kakashi was laid on the sofa. The three noticed the new team step in and had a mixture of reactions.

"What the?!"  
Kiba started as he immediately up in anger.  
"Why the hell is he here?!"  
He pointed towards Naruto, still furious at how the 'demon' had snatched 'his' girl from him.

"Yeah!"  
Sakura started in her usual, banshee-like voice.  
"We don't need his help! We have Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke just looked at Naruto and huffed as he looked away.

Okay. Maybe their reactions were what you'd expect of them.

Kurenai ignored them and went to see how Kakashi was doing. She wasn't any at all surprised to see he had chakra exhaustion judging by how out of it he was. This was definitely not gonna be easy for her as she really didn't like the way team seven was in general.

You had an overconfident Inuzuka trying desperately to prove he is the top dog around here, and failing miserably by the way.

A fan girl with no real skill to begin with other than apparently good chakra control.

Lastly was an arrogant, revenge driven Uchiha who really shouldn't have been given the opportunity to be a ninja until he had real psychiatric help.

All in all, this team should not have been formed in the first place.

Kurenai sighed as she knew that for now she was on her own. At least her team were a solid unit, even if she still felt a little hesitant towards the blond of the group.

After checking up on Kakashi, Kurenai turned to see that both Sasuke and Kiba were challenging Naruto to a fight, despite the fact he was trying to ignore them. She had to give it to the blond, he knew how to show restraint.

With a sigh, Kurenai got their attention.  
"Alright, seeing as though Kakashi-san is going to be out of commission for a while, I'll be in charge of team seven."  
Before either Kiba or Sakura said anything, Kurenai cut them off quickly.  
"That is the end of discussion. Now, I want a full report of what happened before my team and I arrived."

As much as the genin team didn't want to admit it, they had no choice in the matter. Sakura explained what had happened, the run in with the Demon Brothers, Tazuna's explanation of why he deceived them, their idea of continuing the mission despite it going from C to A rank so quickly, and the subsequent fight with Zabuza Momochi. Sasuke cut in at the last part, saying that he, Kakashi and Kiba easily dealt with the supposed 'Demon of the Mist' but that a hunter nin took him out and left.

Team eight, knowing that's not what hunter nin do, knew something wasn't right. Kurenai was hesitant now. If Zabuza had help, then that made this mission a lot more complicated for them.  
"Alright, seeing as though most likely that Zabuza is alive, we'll be training in the meantime until he shows himself again."

"What do you mean?"  
Sasuke started with a sneer towards his temporary sensei.  
"That hunter nin killed him."

"Hunter nins also decapitate the head and burn the body on sight."  
Shino added in his usually stoic way.

"Meaning that Zabuza is alive and recuperating just as Kakashi is."  
Kurenai spoke.  
"I estimate that he'll be back on his feet within the week, meaning that we have seven days to prepare for him."  
She looked to the rest of team seven.  
"Tell me how far Kakashi has gone in your training and we'll go off of that."

"So far all we know is teamwork."  
Kiba answered with a grin.

Kurenai face-palmed, knowing that Kakashi's laziness would be this teams ultimate downfall.  
"Okay. If that's the case, then we'll have to make due."  
She turned to her team.  
"I'm leaving all of you to watch after Tazuna while he works on the bridge. I'll train Kakashi's team in the basics sense I'm pretty sure he hasn't even taught them how to walk up trees yet."

Team eight nodded in agreement while team seven was outraged. How could she, a genjuutsu expert with a tracking team, just take away an assault teams mission like that? To them it was outrageous.

"Naruto, use your clones to guard the house when Tazuna leaves."  
Kurenai spoke to the blond who nodded to her.  
"Shino, have your bugs form a perimeter with those clones to alert them when a threat shows."  
Shino nodded.  
"Hinata, Make sure to stay closes to Tazuna and use your Byakugan to see whatever is out there."  
She also nodded. This is when Tazuna and a young boy came into the room and saw the other ninja.

"So, you guys are the other super team to help?"  
The old man asked.

"That's right Tazuna-san."  
Kurenai answered as she quickly explained the plan they were to do.

While that was going on, the boy had had enough.  
"You're all just going to die anyway."  
He said in a low tone but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"Why even bother? There's no place here for a hero anymore."

"Inari."  
Tsunami started right before she was cut off by Naruto.

"I don't know how bad it has gotten here for you Inari, but know that there will always be a place for heroes."  
He started with a smile.  
"We are going to do everything in out power to protect your grandfather while he finishes being a hero for Wave. Okay?"

Inari was taken aback by this at first, but then shook his head and ran up the stair in frustration. Naruto could tell that the boy had lost someone important to him and hoped that they could all work to stop this Gato person. Fortunately, Naruto had a good idea on how to do so, and all he needed was the help of a former Mist nin.

* * *

 **[The next day]**

Kurenai had taken team seven to train early in the morning after breakfast while her team went with Tazuna. Like she ordered, Naruto left his clones at the house with Shino's bugs, but before he ever left the house with his team, he had left to find Zabuza, leaving clones in his stead. Hinata noticed that the Naruto next to her was a clone, but a subtle wink to her and she smiled and nodded in understanding.

Right now, Naruto was in a meadow of flowers and herbs within the forest. He took a deep breath as he enjoyed the scents and how peaceful everything was before noticing a very familiar fragrance. He turned and saw th kneeling form of an old friend picking the herbs and placing them in a basket. With a smile, he walked over.

"Long time no see Haku-chan."  
He spoke up, getting his attention.

Haku looked up in surprise at who was walking towards him and gave a big smile.  
"Naruto-kun!"  
He stood up quickly and ran over, despite the pink kimono restricting his movements so much, and hugged the blond tightly.  
"I missed you so much, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto hugged the boy, yes boy, back and smiled himself.  
"I missed you too Haku-chan."  
He hugged the boy only a few years older than him for a couple more seconds before releasing his grip.  
"So, how'v you been?"

Haku smiled to him and went back to the basket of herbs.  
"Me and Zabuza-sama have been doing just fine Naruto-kun."

"Uh-huh."  
Naruto started with a foxy grin on his face.  
"So you guys definitely didn't have a run-in with a Konoha team to kill a bridge builder?"

Haku froze a bit as he should've known this wasn't a coincidence. Turning towards the blond, he answered.  
"We were. Me and Zabuza-sama took a job from that filthy pig, Gato."

Naruto noticed the sneer from saying the mans name as Haku picked up his basket and began to walk to the hideout.  
"I'm assuming you don't like the guy, Haku-chan?"

Haku stopped and turned to the blond with a pout.  
"He thought I was a girl!"

Naruto nearly busted out laughing at Haku's face. True, for a boy to have such a lithe body, angelic like face, long and beautiful hair and a personality to match would of course give the wrong idea. It surely brought Naruto for a loop the first time he met Haku and Zabuza a few years ago in Mist.

Composing himself when he noticed Haku playfully scowl at him, Naruto had to ask.  
"So I'm gonna assume that the only reason ya'll accepted this job is because of what's going on in the Mist village."  
Haku frowned at that and nodded.  
Well, I think I have an even better Idea for how ya'll can help the rebels against Yagaru, if you're interested."

Haku perked up at this proposition and hurried to lead Naruto to the hideout. It took a few minutes, but the two finally reached it just as Gato and two of his thugs were leaving. Thinking fast, Naruto took off his headband and stuffed in his pocket so they wouldn't see the leaf symbol.

"Ah, so the pretty boy has a boyfriend I see."  
Gato spoke in a mocking way as the two past him, but before they entered, one of Gato's thugs grabbed Naruto by the arm to stop him.  
"And just who might you be? More help I have to pay for, or just some sort of boy toy for the little princess here?"

Haku had to really restrain himself from killing Gato right then and there for talking down on not only himself, but also Naruto. Naruto on the other hand, had other ideas. Fast as lighting, the thug was down on the ground with Naruto's foot on his throat. Both Gato and the other thug were surprised as they barely saw what happened. Naruto had a grin on his face the entire time as he enjoyed seeing the small mans reaction.

"If you insult Haku-chan again, or get one of your guys to touch me again, then I will make you wish for me to kill you."  
To add a little extra, since he did wake Kurama, Naruto added a little chakra to his eyes to make them change to red.

Gato got the message and quickly turned and walked away. Naruto relaxed and took his foot off the man's throat. Both thugs quickly left to follow their boss while Naruto and Heard Haku giggle a bit. The two went inside and Naruto saw the man in all his bandaged glory.

Zabuza Momochi lying on a bed with bandages wrapped around his torso and neck. The second Zabuza saw the blond, he couldn't stop the grin on his face as he wanted to rise up to greet the kid properly. Unfortunately he couldn't due to his injuries. Haku went to his side quickly and prepped the herbs for him. While he was doing that Naruto just smirked and walked to the other side of the bed.

"Wow Zabuza-sensei."  
He started.  
"Never thought I'd see the day that you'd lose to a single jounin and a bunch of green as grass genin. Seems you've lost your touch since the last time I saw you."

Zabuza started to chuckle only to cough because of his injuries.  
"Uh, don't make me laugh kid. Damn, my body's barely holding out as is."  
Haku finished making the medicine and began to apply it to Zabuza. The man let out a breath as he could finally breathe a little easier now. He looked back up to see Naruto's semi-concerned face.  
"Don't give me that luck kid, you know it'll take more than a few lucky shots to take me out."  
This caused the blond to smirk.  
"So, been a while. What are you doin here kid, or did you come here for that rematch you were craving before?"

Naruto chuckled himself at this but pushed that away for now.  
"Nope. Came here for a mission actually."

"Mission?"  
Zabuza started before seeing Naruto take out his headband from his pocket.  
"Huh. Sonovabitch. Guess you weren't joking back then."  
Zabuza was finally able to at least sit up in his bed with help from Haku and Naruto. He leaned onto the bed frame and looked back at Naruto.  
"Well, a deals a deal I suppose. What's your one favor kid?"

"Easy."  
Naruto tied his headband back on and continued.  
"I want you guys to join me in stopping Gato and saving Wave."

Zabuza and Haku were taken aback a bit by this, but Zabuza simply shook his head and chuckled a bit.  
"Still the ballsy kid from before huh?"

He saw Naruto shrug to him but nod regardless.  
"Alright. I'm not really liking the way he's treatin' us anyhow, especially Haku-kun."

Haku blushed a bit at this.

Naruto smiled as this was a whole lot easier than he thought.  
"Alright then. We're gonna have to figure out a way to end this Gato guy without him knowing. We do that, then the riches that he has can go to Wave while a good percentage can go to you guys and the rebels."

"Good. So kid, what's your plan?"  
Zabuza asked, liking the sound of this more and more.

Naruto smirked as he knew this was going to be fun.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the lack of action. Next chapter will have it though. Promise, Lol.**_

 _ **Really hope no one is upset that I kept Haku a boy and played on the joke that he looks like a girl. I just got that feeling that that would've happened for some reason.**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **Ja Matane**_


	9. End of a Tyrant

**[Where we left off]**

It had been a few days now since Naruto spoke to Haku and Zabuza, and things were looking up. At least for the plan that is. Kakashi had woken up not long after the first day and quickly took his team back as Kurenai was putting team seven through the ringer. He didn't like that at all as he spoke of her 'hurting' Sasuke despite the fact that what she was teaching were the basics to any ninja. Just sad in her eyes.

As they were 'training', Kurenai and her team were still doing their job of guarding Tazuna. Team seven would help on occasion, mostly just for their own personal reasons.

Sasuke wanted to fight Naruto while they were guarding Tazuna, which would've been counterproductive. Naruto declined every time, even ignoring the taunts that the Uchiha kept spouting out about him being weak and how the he was an elite and all that crap. Hinata eventually got sick of it and used her Juuken to strike him where the sun don't shine. A loud, high pitch scream was heard that day. Sasuke would still be able to have kids in the future, unfortunately, but it would be awhile before that could happen.

Kiba kept on hitting on Hinata much to the girls annoyance as she really couldn't stand his obnoxious attitude. During one particularly bad day, Kiba decided to just 'go for the goods' as he put it and to 'claim what was rightfully his' as he said. Pulling off the ultimate act of stupidity, he decided to grope Hinata's rear for a second. Naruto was so close to blowing up and ending the Inuzuka right then and there, but he was stopped when Hinata used her Juuken to strike him where the sun don't shine. Another loud, high pitch scream was heard that day. Same with Sasuke, Kiba would also eventually be able to reproduce in the future.

Sakura was just all over Sasuke as per usual so nothing of importance there. She did try and tell Hinata to stop hanging around Naruto and such, but Hinata just ignored her and went about the mission.

Kakashi was no better, trying to get Kurenai to agree on a duel training regimen all with the purpose of having Sasuke fight Naruto. Kurenai declined stating that unless his team knows the basics, she won't allow her team to train with an undisciplined team. Kakashi was pissed and tried to go to Naruto with an all too fake eye smile and the promise of 'cool juutsu' if Naruto trains with Sasuke. Naruto, sensing what was really going on, declined, stating that he was already good as is for now.

As for Zabuza and Haku, Naruto ran over the plan through them before and they loved it. Once Zabuza was fully healed up, all three would pay Zabuza and his goons a visit they will never forget. It was still take at least until tomorrow for that to happen, but Zabuza was getting better and better with each passing hour.

Right now though, Naruto was walking along the village with Hinata and Shino with him as they looked around to the people. It disgusted them at how they were treated and how anyone could allow this to happen. It left a bad taste in their mouths as they continued on, stopping when they saw a few thugs walking along the street. Naruto recognized one of them as the guy he planted his foot on when he went to Zabuza's hideout. The man saw Naruto and all the blond did was change his eyes to red for a few seconds, scaring the man and telling his own guys to take different route. Naruto smirked as he changed his eyes back before anyone noticed. Unfortunately Shino noticed and was starting to wonder what that was all about.

The three returned to the house just as Kurenai was discussing a plan with Kakashi.

"Right now, Zabuza doesn't know about my team being here to assist yours Kakashi."  
Kurenai started as they sat at the table with everyone around and later joined by Team eight.  
"I say we use that to our advantage."  
She brought out a map of Wave and the area where the bridge would be was circled. She pointed to one end of the circle.  
"If what you say is true about his mist technique, then it would be best if my team was positioned farther ahead of the bridge to catch him and whoever this hunter-nin of his by surprise."

It was a solid plan. Catch them both by surprise. With Shino's bugs and Hinata's Byakugan along With Naruto's insane amount of clones, they could very well overwhelm the man and the hunter if this worked.

Of course Kakashi didn't see it that way.  
"Do you honestly expect me to believe that _your_ team could handle someone like Zabuza?"  
The man sneered to her without actually looking towards her and instead looking at his book.  
"No offense Kurenai, but my team is specifically made for assaults such as this while yours is meant to simply track things down. They wouldn't stand a chance against Zabuza."

Scowling towards the man was all of Team seven, but it was Naruto who actually spoke up.  
"Oh yeah, like your untrained team could even lay a finger on the guy. Even you got lucky because of that sharingan eye. Take that away and Zabuza would've wiped the floor with you."

Kakashi lowered his book and sent a disapproving glare towards the boy.  
"I would watch my mouth if I were you, genin."

Naruto, unfazed by this, continued on.  
"Most likely Zabuza will be prepared for you and that stupid eye of yours this time around."  
Both Kakashi and Sasuke glared at Naruto for calling the mighty sharingan stupid.  
"So this plan is the best we got right now, unless any of you have any master plans of your own?"

When nobody said anything, Kurenai got everyones attention.  
"While a bit over the top, Naruto has a very valid point. Zabuza won't fall for the same trick twice now, so this is the best option we have. Understood?"  
She asked in a tone that was more of an order than a question.

Before they could even finish up and start eating dinner, Inari exploded.  
"What is the point!?"  
He shouted out, getting everyones attention.  
"There's no point in any of this! Gato is just gonna kill you all for trying to be a hero! There's no point in trying to fight someone who takes away everything that you know!"  
That last part had a few tears from the boy.

Everyone listened aside from Team seven who just saw the kid as an annoyance, and it was Naruto who broke the silence.

"You think that there's no point to any of this?"  
He spoke in a normal tone while keeping his eyes on the boy the whole time.  
"What do you think this is all about Inari? Why do you think your grandfather is doing this?"  
Inari looked to Tazuna briefly, seeing the sadden look in his eyes before looking back to Naruto's.  
"Your grandfather is trying to save Wave by building this bridge. Helping the people here and stopping a tyrant from controlling Wave. Are you saying that he shouldn't fight since there's no point?"

"I-I-"  
Inari stuttered out as he couldn't find the right words.

"He is going to do everything in his power to save the people of this village by being a hero. You can either support him through your words or through your actions, but do not ever assume that he should stop doing what he is doing."  
Naruto finished before heading for the door.

"Naruto-kun?"  
Hinata started as they watched him leave.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air."  
Naruto spoke in a lowered tone as he left the house.

Inari left the kitchen to go to his room where he burst into tears at the blonds words. The rest of Team eight felt sympathetic towards the boy while Team seven didn't care for him or his problems at all. Tazuna and Tsunami Were both feeling a sense of contempt as they heard Naruto's words and just what the impact on Inari was now. Everyone was in their own thoughts, that they didn't even realize that the blond had left for a mission of his own.

 **[Zabuza's hideout]**

Naruto arrived a few minutes later, ready to execute the plan. As he arrived, he saw both Zabuza and Haku gearing up in their own attire while Naruto pulled out a scroll from his pocket and unsealed his Muramasu blade. Sure this would be a bit of overkill, especially with how Zabuza would no doubt fight once they get there, but eh, overkill was fine at this point.

Naruto strapped his sword behind his back for his right arm to reach, and looked to the duo.  
"Ready?"  
They both nodded to him as they put their respective masks on.  
"Then let's kill us a midget."

And just like that, they were off.

 **[Gato's mansion]**

It didn't take them long to get to the mansion as it was the biggest building in Wave. The three went to different parts of the mansion to make this work. Since it was night time, most of the bulk of the thugs were asleep with only the night guards keeping watch. There were only three to each side of the mansion, making it fairly simple to infiltrate the building since they wanted to be stealthy with this mission.

From each side, they all took out the guards watching each entrance and made their way inside. Naruto was walking down a hallway trying to make his way up the tower where Gato was housed at when he passed by a cracked open door and heard crying. He stopped as the crying noises sounded like they were from a girl. Recognizing that this could be very bad, Naruto steeled himself and opened the door fully. What he saw made his blood boil as there were several girls all chained to the wall by their wrist and barely wearing anything. Most had bruises on them and some looked worse as Naruto could smell the faint scent of sex in this room. He clenched his teeth as he noticed exactly what was going on in here. Not wasting any time, Naruto summoned several clones to free the girls as he continued on to get to Gato and make him suffer now.

Haku was going through a few hallways as he searched for a way to Gato's penthouse. As he went along, he heard a few voices from some thugs heading his way. Thinking quickly, Haku hid next to a corner and cast a genjuutsu on himself so the men wouldn't see him.

"Hey, so when are we supposed to kill that ninja guy again?"  
One of them asked the others, causing Haku to raise a brow.

"When they tire each other out on the bridge you idiot."  
Another answered.  
"You really think the boss is actually gonna pay those ninjas a cent? They cost too much, so he decided to just cut his losses when they fight each other. Smart plan really."

"Yeah it is."  
Another spoke up with a hearty laugh.  
"Though I really wouldn't of mind seeing just what kinda freak that short one in the mask was."

Haku scowled behind his mask.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Well yeah."  
That man answered.  
"Aren't you curious about that bitch?"

"Yeah I guess she wouldn't be so bad in the sack I guess."

The group laughed as they walked on causing Haku to grow a tick mark on his head. The group stopped when they felt a cold breeze pass through them. Haku dropped the genjuutsu and walked behind them them as they began to shake from the cold.

"I."  
Haku started as the men turned around in shock.  
"Am."  
Haku pulled out several senbon and even made some out of ice as well.  
"A BOY!"

The men couldn't even scream in pain as Haku threw his weapons into their necks with enough force that a few were going out the other end and some just went through completely. As the men dropped to the ground dead, Haku huffed as he left the corpses to vent his frustrations on more of these so called men, but an alarm went off just as he started walking.

With a sigh, Haku spoke.  
"That is definitely Zabuza-sama alright."

Zabuza had the most fun out of the three as he just went on a killing spree when he saw the first group of thugs spotted him. After that, he just decided to say 'screw it' and went on a rampage. These men didn't stand a chance against the former Mist nin as they were cut down one by one. To Zabuza, this was such a stress reliever as he really wanted to kill someone ever since his fluke loss to Kakashi and those two brats. He was envisioning every single one of these thugs as the sharingan holder and those tow obnoxiously arrogant brats from before.

As the place went into high alert, the alarms were heard in Wave as people started to look towards the large mansion and seeing it lit up.

 **[Tazuna's house]**

The Konoha ninja were confused, but Kurenai noticed that Naruto was still unaccounted for. Hinata had to hold back a smile as she had a pretty good idea what was going on and that it involved her friend and teammate in some capacity.

"What the hell is going on over there?"  
Kakashi asked as he was confused at what he was seeing.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out."  
Kurenai spoke up as she looked to her team.  
"Hinata, Shino, we're going to see what this is all about."

"What about Naruto-san?"  
Shino asked her.

"He'll catch up with us."  
Kurenai answered as if she had some idea of where the blond would be going.

"Hey! What about us!?"  
Sakura shouted out just as Team eight left the house.

"Well, I guess we can go since they will need our help in the end regardless."  
Kakashi spoke with a hint of arrogance in his voice.  
"Lets go."

Sasuke smirked as it was time for him to show everyone how superior he was. Oh how conceded can someone be.

 **[Mansion]**

As Zabuza had brought all the attention onto him, Haku and Naruto were able to regroup and head up some stairs. Naruto's clones had already taken the girls out of the building and were in a safe place for now. Haku gritted his teeth as now they had even more of a reason to kill this pipsqueak now.

They made their way to a corridor that led to Gato's office and were met with dozens of thugs guarding the door. Haku narrowed his eyes as he got his senbons ready. Naruto cracked his neck as he unsheathed his Muramasu blade and went into stance. The thugs were smiling in an arrogant manner as they believed that they won thanks to sheer numbers, but they forget that they are facing highly skilled ninjas, not some weak civilians. The thugs rushed in to finish the duo quickly and soon realized that this was definitely a different matter once both ninjas killed quite a few men in an instant.

"Hey Haku-chan."  
Naruto started.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"  
Haku answered him.

"Let's make this quick, shall we."  
He said as his blade glowed with chakra.

Haku nodded as more ice appeared all over the corridor and he smiled under his mask.  
"Okay, Naruto-kun."

The two rushed forward at great speeds, cutting down anyone in their way with ease. The thugs that were left noticed that these two kids were on a whole other level as they just continued to cut down and go through man after man. Eventually when the two got close enough to the doors, the remaining seven men surrendered and laid down their weapons. Naruto and Haku looked at them with a cold eye and it was Naruto that broke the silence.

"After what you all did to the people of Wave, taking everything they have and leaving nothing in return, stealing and killing anyone who stood in your way and taking children for your own amusement, do you really believe that we'll just let you all go?"  
Naruto said in a rather cold tone that caused the men to nearly soil themselves.  
"No. You all don't deserve mercy."  
He sheathed his blade and did a few hand signs that Haku had never seen before.  
"Meiton: Empty Void Juutsu."  
Naruto slammed his hand down onto the ground as his technique took hold.

The men looked around as a large dome of shadows entrapped the men. For a brief moment, there were screams of terror, then as the dome went into the ground, nothing. The shadows disappeared and Haku looked amazed by the technique Naruto used.

The two went forwards and broke down the door to Gato's office as the man had two more thugs to guard him. The three were terrified as Naruto and Haku approached slowly.

Gato, the ever greedy businessman, decided to go for broke at the moment.  
"T-t-to what do I owe this p-p-pleasure?"  
He stuttered out as the two stood in front of his desk.

"Easy."  
Naruto started as Haku threw two ice senbons at the thugs right in their temples, killing them instantly. Gato shrieked in fear as Naruto stood in front of him with a hard glare to his eyes.  
"You're going to give me ever account number you own and the combinations to every safe in this mansion. Then you will leave Wave and never return."  
To further add an edge to what he was saying, Naruto grabbed Gato by the collar, brought them eye to eye, and asked Kurama to lend some of his chakra to make his eyes red with slits. The sight was so terrifying to Gato, he pissed himself.  
"Understood?"

Gato nodded as he began listing off ever account number and ever safe combination he owned to Naruto while Haku wrote it all down. By the time he finished, Zabuza had walked in to the office and was listening to everything going on with a smirk on his face. He was proud of his former student and how he was handling things.

By the time Gato had finished, the Konoha group showed up and saw the destruction and corpses all over the place. The sight was new to the genin, sans for Sasuke who saw his clan get murdered, but it really only effected Kiba and Sakura the most. The two had never seen dead bodies before, especially some that were cut up like these guys were. Hinata was no stranger to death as she had seen her uncle killed in front of her and even a Kumo nin as well, so she was a little more relaxed than the other two vomiting their dinner out right now. Shino was unfazed by the bodies on the ground. No idea why. Sasuke right now was having flashes to his clan being massacred by his brother, only when he looked forward down the corridor and saw Naruto, he gritted his teeth in anger. Kurenai and Kakashi were surprised by the precision and brutality of the kills. It could've been Zabuza, but some of these were far too precise to be the former Mist nin. That was when everyone saw Naruto carrying Gato to one of the many large windows in the room.

"W-w-w-w-wait!"  
Gato pleaded as he had a good idea what was about to happen next.  
"You said you would let me leave Wave and never to return!"

Naruto took out his sword and slashed at the glass, breaking it entirely. He held Gato out as the short man was pleading for his life.  
"I did say that,"  
Naruto noticed the people of Wave watching the entire event from the ground all with bated breath.  
"And this is how you leave and never come back."

without waiting or stalling, Naruto dropped the man from seven stories in the air. Gato was screaming as he fell while everyone watched on in a mixture of both horror and hope. In a matter of seconds, the cries of Gato ceased with a hard thud to the ground bellow, and the cheers of the people of Wave erupted. Everyone was cheering that it was over now. The tyranny of Gato was finally over.

Naruto looked down and cut off Kurama's chakra from his eyes and smiled. The people were safe now and could finally live peacefully without Gato in it. Haku came up next to him and smiled to him at the sounds of utter joy on the ground floor.

"Well, now that that is taken care of."  
Naruto started as he turned back to Zabuza and saw his team along with Team seven.

"Naruto."  
Kurenai started as she moved forward passed Zabuza.  
"What is going on here?"

"Isn't it obvious!?"  
Sasuke yelled out in anger.  
"This dobe is working with the enemy!"

"To take down the real enemy?"  
Shino started as he and Hinata both walked past Zabuza with no fear in their step.  
"That would seem highly illogical."

Naruto smiled his usual smile to them all and went over towards them, Haku in tow.  
"Well Kurenai-sensei, when we were told who Team seven ran into, I knew this would be a lot easier."

"What do you mean, genin?"  
Kakashi spoke with steel in his voice as he kept his eye on Zabuza.

"Easy."  
Naruto started again, ignoring the clear hostility in Kakashi's voice.  
"I once trained with Zabuza-sensei and Haku-Chan a long time ago and they owed me a favor if I ever made genin. They were all too happy to help me take out Gato and free Wave."

Everyone was stunned by what they heard, especially Kakashi and Kurenai. If Naruto was trained by Zabuza who knows how long ago, then what else is he hiding from them? It would explain the sword in his hands, but where did he get that from and who gave it to him? So many questions for now.

"Why don't we explain this all after we give the people their wealth back, okay?"  
Naruto spoke once again and turned to Haku.  
"Lets get to those safes."

Haku nodded and, despite not knowing the full story, Hinata and Shino were all too happy to go with Naruto to help out in anyway they could. Kurenai sighed and figured that she'll get answers after as Wave needed help now rather than later. Team seven just stood there, dumbstruck as Team eight plus Haku left the office with Zabuza following behind. Man, was this gonna be a field day to explain to the Hokage when they get back.

* * *

 _ **And another chapter down. I'm gonna introduce Yahiko, Konan and Nagato to the Leaf in the next chapter. Why you may ask. Because I have a few ideas for them.**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **Ja Matane**_


	10. Going home

**[Ame]**

Right now, Yahiko and Konan were on their way to see Nagato. The man had been in a deep meditation for weeks now ever since he achieved the legendary Rinnegan. Both Yahiko and Konan were worried at first, not hearing anything for nearly a month from their friend was definitely cause for concern, but at the same time they knew Nagato was strong. They also knew that it was now time to really see how he was doing and hope that nothing horrible had happened to him.

As they approach the entrance to the cave in their newly made Akatsuki clothing, both Yahiko and Konan felt a chill go through them as the air felt heavier to them all of a sudden. They rushed in and after making a few quick twists and turns, they entered a large opening and saw Nagato fighting a masked man with one Sharingan eye. Nagato was holding his own, but this man was quite tricky indeed as he could just faze in and out of reality somehow whenever Nagato used any attack. Yahiko and Konan rushed to their friends side as he panted heavily.

The masked man narrowed his one eye in a noticeable anger and backed away a bit.  
"Fine."  
He started as he saw both Yahiko and Konan get ready along with Nagato getting his second wind.  
"I'll find another way then."

And just like that, the masked man disappeared by swirling into his own eye. The three let out a sigh of relief as Nagato fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"NAGATO!"  
The two shouted out as their friend was on the ground.

"You okay buddy?"  
Yahiko asked as he and Konan knelt down to him in concern.

Nagato raised his head and looked to them with a small smile.  
"Yeah. I'm okay."

That put the two at ease as Konan asked the obvious.  
"Who the hell was that Nagato-kun?"

Nagato took a few breaths as he sat down now while his friends were still kneeling towards him.  
"The man Naruto-san warned us about."  
At seeing their shocked expressions, Nagato continued on.  
"It seems that seal Naruto gave me came in handy after all."  
He pulled out a paper seal from his front pocket in his Akatsuki outfit as it burnt up in a black flame.

"Now what do we do?"  
Yahiko asked as he had a pretty good idea on what the plan would be.

Seeing his orange haired friend give that trademark grin and seeing Konan smiling as well, Nagato couldn't help but smirk himself. Without any help, he stood up along with his friends and spoke with conviction.  
"We're going to Konoha. It seems that Naruto-san will need all the help he can get if he's serious about Madara Uchiha's return."

* * *

 **[Wave]**

It had been a few days after the siege on Gato's mansion and things were turning around beautifully for the people of the village. After Gato's death, Naruto and his team along with Zabuza and Haku emptied the safes and bank accounts of the small man and gave it all to the people. Thanks to that, the economy to Wave would finally be stable and growing in time. That was good for them all as they desperately needed this now. With their work done, Naruto kept his word to both Zabuza and Haku in giving them five percent of the money from Gato's accounts. This would greatly help the rebels with Yagaru. A heartfelt goodbye came after they received their reward and apologized to Tazuna and his family for trying to kill the old man. The family of three accepted this apology, stating that any friend of their hero was a friend of theirs. They left a little bit before the bridge was officially finished.

Kurenai was able to get some answers from Naruto as to how he knew Zabuza and Haku with all of Team seven listening in with greedy interest. He spoke in a half truth, stating that one day when he was out of the village he ran into them several miles away from Konoha. He said that they were passing by and he asked if he could accompany them for a bit. On they way, Zabuza decided to explain how to use a sword once Naruto asked about his massive blade and the rest is history for about a months time. Kakashi was eager to report this to the Hokage to spite the demon boy for accepting help from an enemy while Sasuke was glaring daggers at the blond for being taught something he wasn't taught. Kiba and Sakura's anger towards the blond rose that day. Team eight found this to be very interesting. Meaning that Naruto could potentially teach them kenjuutsu if he wanted, which he was all too eager to do for his friends.

Today was the day now. Time to head back to Konoha and report on the mission. Naruto stood with his team in front of Tazuna, his family and the rest of Wave as they all thanked them for saving their country. Team seven tried to get in on the glory but ultimately no one really cared for the team as they were very arrogant and full of themselves. They blamed Naruto, of course, for that.

"Do you really have to go Naruto-nii?"  
Inari asked as he hugged his older brother figure tightly.

Naruto hugged him back as he smiled to the boy.  
"Don't worry Inari-kun, I'll be back when I can. Promise."

Inari looked up to him and smiled.  
"Thanks for making me believe in heroes again."

"No problem Inari-kun."  
Naruto answered him with a smile.

"Well, from the village to all of you super ninja,"  
Tazuna spoke up as Inari went over to his mom.  
"Thank you all for giving us hope. We will never forget this."

Team eight nodded to them and turned to leave while Team seven simply huffed and left beforehand. Kurenai shook her head as she really had no idea why this team existed in the first place.

As they left, the people of Wave watched them leave and cheered on as they did. A debate on what to call the bridge would start and a certain blond hero would be honored by the people he helped save.

* * *

 _ **Gonna end this one here.**_

 _ **Till next time.**_

 _ **By-bye.**_


	11. Unexpected answer

**[Konoha gates, later]**

It took some time, but not long as Team eight returned from their mission to assist Team seven. Seeing as though there was really no need to rush, the team went at a leisurely pace, conversing to each other about the mission and how they hoped the people of Wave recover soon. Once they reached the large gates of Konoha though, something very odd caught their eye. Well, not really something, more like some people. Three to be exact.

Kurenai watched as the three in question were trying to gain entry into the village while also taking in their appearances for later. The men were both tall with the one with orange hair seeming to be well built with muscles. The other man with short red hair seemed thin but not malnourished, more of a slim figure than anything really. The only woman of the group was a little shorter than the men and had nice blue hair. They all wore these black cloaks with red clouds on them and plain sandals from the looks of it. They didn't wear any headbands, but the genjuutsu mistress could tell that they were ninja all right.

As soon as Team eight approached the check in, Naruto was the one who spoke up first.  
"Yahiko-san, Konan-chan, Nagato-san!"  
This didn't go unnoticed as the three turned to see the blond approach them while Kurenai was confused on how her student knew these people.  
"It's good to see you guys. I didn't expect you to come to the village to visit."

The three greeted Naruto with Yahiko giving a big toothed grin much like the blond gave to them.

"Hey there Naruto-san. Good timing."  
Yahiko started off, earning a confused head tilt from Naruto.

"We've been trying to get through for a while now, but they refuse to let us."  
Konan started as she smiled and hugged the blond.

Naruto returned it and looked to the check in ninja.  
"It's okay guys, they're with me."

"And just how are they with you Naruto-kun?"  
Kurenai asked the question on everyone but Hinata's mind as Naruto already told her that he made lots of friends outside of the village.

"Oh, these are some friends of Ayako-chan here to visit her."  
Naruto started, not really confusing the three as they were told that if they were to come to Konoha, ask for an Ayako Ikumi.  
"I met them a few times not too long ago and I'm really excited to hang out with them."

Kurenai nodded hesitantly, but decided not to press on any further as three seemed docile enough. Maybe this Ayako Ikumi just knew some ninja or something. She would have to report this to the Hokage though.

Shino was indifferent about the three, as he could tell they were decent people thanks to his bugs. If they were friends of Naruto's then they couldn't be all that bad. Who knows, maybe they're just ninja on a vacation or something. He really couldn't tell, but was also satisfied by what his blond friend said.

Hinata was happy to see her friend being around others he considered friends. She may already know the real truth behind how he knows these people, but it was still nice to know Naruto had more people he cared about. Now all she wondered was what they were really here for.

The check in ninja decided to relent as Team eight had just arrived from a mission and needed to enter to speak to the Hokage anyway. Might as well let these three in as well. With a nod, the group entered into the village and proceeded onward. Since most likely Team seven already got here first, Kurenai would have to speak to the Hokage along with her team to explain everything in greater detail. As they were walking, Naruto directed the three to this Ayako's house, which came off as odd for the red eyed jounin if they were friends with the woman. No matter, the three left off in another direction while Team eight proceeded onward, at least until an Anbu unit of three stopped them.

"Kurenai-san, you and your team are ordered to attend a mandatory council meeting to discuss what happened in the Wave mission."  
Spoke a female Anbu with a Neko mask on.

Kurenai could already tell this was not gonna be good thing.

* * *

 **[Council chambers]**

The council chambers was a large room with two long tables at each end for both sides of council with another table at the front for the others. Right now, Team eight stood in front of both the civilian and Shinobi councils along with the Hokage and the elders. Team seven was also there with both Sasuke and Kiba having smug looks on their faces and Kakashi hiding his arrogance behind his book of smut. Sakura was behaving since her mother was on the civilian side and wouldn't accept her making a fool of herself here.

Hiruzen looked to the two teams, with a clear disapproving look on his face whenever he glanced at Kurenai's team. After what Kakashi told him about the mission and how Team eight was, especially Naruto, Hiruzen needed to know everything now. He was already regretting sending the demon out of the village to start with, but now, he wanted to know the full story about the blonds skills in kenjuutsu.

"Team eight."  
He started in an authoritative tone.  
"You are here to explain to me and this council what really happened on the Wave mission."  
He looked towards the smiling Naruto and tried not to gag as he put on his calm demeanor for the boy.  
"And do explain how you came across a dangerous individual such as Zabuza in the first place, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded to the old man, still feeling his negative emotions towards him, as Kurenai began to explain everything in detail.How her team had arrived to Wave, the lack of training from Kakashi to Team seven, the plan to defeat Zabuza and his associate, then Naruto helping both missing nin in taking down Gato's men and then Gato himself.

After her explanation on how the mission went, there were questions coming from each side of the council. Most, if not all, contradicting what they were told by Kakashi earlier.

"That's preposterous!"  
One civilian yelled out.  
"How could the demon know Zabuza Momochi at all?!"

"Like that boy could do something Sasuke-sama couldn't do."  
Another civilian.

"It was all Sasuke that took out Gato. We all know it by now."  
Mebuki Haruno spoke with a smug grin.

"I highly doubt the _pup_ even did anything to start with."  
That was Tsume Inuzuka, the Inuzuka clan head, as she put emphasis on the pup part.

"Even I would have to agree."  
Inoichi Yamanaka spoke up.  
"We were told that Kakashi's group did the bulk of the work in the assault while your team, Kurenai, stayed behind and protected the client."

 _'So that's why Kakashi wanted to leave so soon.'_  
Kurenai thought as she looked over and saw the smug look in Kakashi's visible eye.

She was about to speak up to clear the confusion, when Naruto beat her to it first.  
"But it is true."  
He spoke with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice and a smirk on his face that held back a chuckle.

"You will speak unless spoken to boy."  
Danzo started as he didn't like his future ultimate weapon to have any say in this.

"But it is though."  
Naruto continued as he unsealed his sword, much to everyone's surprise.  
"This is the sword I used to cut all of those thugs down with. It still has the scent of blood on it too since I didn't wash afterwards."

Everyone with the exception of Team eight since they saw him seal the blade up before, was stunned by the unique look and style of the blade. A Muramasu blade was among a rare sights in the ninja world, with most ninja never facing off against one before or even in some rare cases seeing one. Needless to say that the uproar was deafening after he unsealed such an exquisite weapon. Most of the council were demanding that the demon hand the blade over as something like him was unfit for a weapon of such a caliber. Other demanded that he hand the blade off to Sasuke for only an Uchiha deserved a weapon like this. Sasuke was staring at the sword with an almost lustful eye as he wanted, no, needed that sword for his own purposes. Kiba was seething at how the blond brat could have such a weapon and flaunt it around, pretending to be an alpha. Sakura wanted to screech that that sword belonged to Sasuke and was rightfully his, but her mother beat her to it and she just simply joined in. Kakashi nearly dropped his book at seeing the blade as he didn't see last time fully in the light. His jaw was dropped at the master craftsmanship of the Muramasu blade was only moments away from taking it for his student's purposes.

Hiruzen and Danzo were beside themselves. How did Naruto, the Kyuubi container obtain such a weapon? Where did it come from? How did they not know about this until now? The most important question though was when the brat got this sword. It dawned on the two former teammates right then that it must've had something to do with this Ayako person. That was the last straw for them concerning that woman.

Naruto simply smiled at the chaos while his team was taken aback by the demands and such for his sword. The blond chuckled under his breath as he resealed the blade and stood with his team with his regular smile still on his face.

"ENOUGH!"  
Hiruzen shouted out to quiet the room. He redirected his attention towards the boy he hated so much and put on a serious look.  
"Naruto, where did you get that sword from, and do not lie to me."

The 'nice grandfather' facade was now gone from the old Kage and Naruto was actually enjoying it all. Deciding to really mess with him, Naruto kept up the 'oblivious surrogate grandson' angle as he spoke.  
"Well Ji-Ji, it was actually given to me by a nice old merchant man last year."

Hiruzen wanted to shout out who this old merchant was to find him and force him to create more Muramasu blades for the shinobi o his village, but something didn't make any sense to the old man.  
"And why exactly did this old merchant give you this sword, Naruto?"

 _'Hooked you. Now it's time to reel you in.'_  
Naruto thought to himself as he had a bit of a sinister idea that would really mess with the old man.  
"Well, he said it belongs to me now and that I should remember his name for later, whatever that means."

Hiruzen raised a brow along with a few others in the room.  
"And what was his name?"

"He said it was Shanks Uzumaki."  
Naruto answered with a questioning look as his facade wondered why the Hokage was acting so differently now. Hiruzen, the elders and the shinobi council paled at hearing this name.  
 _'Hooked, line and sinker.'_  
Naruto thought as he grinned evilly to these reactions around him in his mind.

Hiruzen almost had a heart attack at hearing that name as the last time he faced the legendary swordsman of the Uzumaki clan, he nearly died on multiple occasions as the man was simply toying with him. How the hell was he still alive was what was going through the old mans mind right now. It was reported that the man had disappeared at sea one day and was never seen from again, even missing the decimation of his own clan by three years. If he made contact with Naruto, then he must've known about the villages refusal to help the Uzumaki's during their most dire time. This was not what the old man wanted to hear.

Danzo also remembered Shanks Uzumaki as he was the reason that Danzo had to retire from active service back then. It was his blade that damaged Danzo to the point where the old man couldn't even move back then all those decades ago. If only he had the abilities he had now back then, he could've had a very powerful pawn in his back pocket now. The fact that Shanks has made an appearance to the demon brat only proved that this was not going to be a good thing for Konoha.

"Who cares about some old man?!"  
Sasuke yelled out as he made his way towards Naruto with a hard glare to his eyes and smug look on his face.  
"Give me that sword dobe. Only an Uchiha has the ability to use it properly!"

Naruto tilted his head once Sasuke reached his arm out in a 'gimme' motion and smiled a bit.  
"Sorry Sasuke, but he gave it to me for a reason. Don't know what it is yet, but it'll help me achieve my own dream. Believe it!"

Sasuke snarled, not liking that this dobe was denying him anything. Clenching his fist and reeling it back, Sasuke launched it to hit Naruto in the face and take that sword for himself. Naruto however avoided the strike with ease and watched as Sasuke stumbled forward and fell to the ground in a heap.

"You okay there Sasuke?"  
Naruto started as he looked down towards the fallen Uchiha with an outstretched hand.

Sasuke turned to face Naruto with a scowl only to pale a bit as he saw the unsettling look in Naruto's eyes as he looked down onto him. Naruto wasn't even doing anything aside from his smile and the look he was giving the Uchiha, but just those eyes felt as if they were burrowing into the Uchiha's very soul. He only felt like this once before and that was during the Uchiha massacre when Itachi looked into his eyes with the sharingan. Sasuke felt weak then as he couldn't do anything to hurt Itachi then, now he had that same feeling of doubt as he looked into the eyes of the class dobe standing over him.

Sasuke recomposed himself and stood up on his own before leaving the room in a hurry. He was followed by Sakura and Kakashi as they thought Sasuke was hurt or something.

Naruto shrugged and stood with his team again.  
"So, is that all you wanted to know Ji-Ji?"

Hiruzen blinked a few times to gain back some semblance of authority as he looked back down to Team eight.  
"Y-Yes Naruto-kun. That's all. This meeting is adjourned. Go to collect your payment for a B-rank mission Team eight."

The civilian council was about to protest, but after they saw how distraught and nervous the shinobi and elders along with the Hokage looked, they relented. They still had one plan to ensure they got what they wanted from the demon and his supposed guardian.

Kurenai nodded, though she was very out of the loop right now, and she escorted her team out of the building. They made their way to Iruka who does the payments for missions sometimes and the Team was given their fair shares. After that Kurenai told the team to rest up for a few days before meeting her at training ground eight for some practice. The genin all nodded and went their separate ways. Kurenai left to get some answers, like who in the hell Shanks Uzumaki was.

Naruto made his way through the streets of Konoha to get home. He ignored the glares as a rumor started to spread that he attacked the Uchiha. Of course it must've been started by some of the civilian council members but the blond didn't really care for that at all. All he cared about was getting home and being able to talk to finally have a nice long talk with Konan, Yahiko and Nagato about them joining his cause.

* * *

 _ **I don't know much about Shanks aside from he's from One Piece, but I will be implementing him in this story. Lol.**_

 _ **The next chapter will have some action in it.**_

 _ **Till next time.**_

 _ **Ja Matane.**_


End file.
